


The Omega Angel's: Percy's strike

by Keocean200



Series: The Queen Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Blaise Zabini, BAMF Dean Thomas, BAMF Percy Weasley, Bottom Percy Weasley, Cunning Harry Potter, Dark Arthur Weasley, Elemental Magic Percy Weasley, Evil Dumbledore, M/M, Martial Arts and Weapons Master Percy Weasley, Muggles want to destroy all magic, Multi, Omega Dean & Blaise, Omega Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley-centric, Percy finds out about it tries to warn everyone, Percy spies on Muggle government, Potions & Posions Master Blaise, Powerful Percy Weasley, Pureblood Culture, Sane Voldemort, Seer Luna, Spy Dean & Blaise, Spy Percy Weasley, Spy support and Helper Luna, Techno-Wizard Dean, Weak Molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keocean200/pseuds/Keocean200
Summary: Percy, Blaise, and Dean. Three different boys, from three different walks of life. All three have one thing in common, they are all spy's working to save the wizarding world from being destroyed by the muggles! Join them as they take the world by storm while doing it in style!  Welcome to the Omega Angels! Charlie's Angel'- with a Harry Potter twist!





	1. Showing his true self

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with my other stories, but writing other stories oddly gives me new ideas for my other stories. I sometimes get a little stuck, so writing something else gets me in a good writing phase. so enjoy!

The world was _burning._

Fire and deadly spells ravaged the air.

The pain Percy felt was excruciating, he pressed a shaking hand to his side, the cut he'd gotten from Barty Crouch jr was still seeping blood. The crazy bastard had almost gotten him! Thank Merlin he was dead! killed with a bombardia to the throat! Percy smiled darkly, it had been messy, but effective! And oh so worth it, the fucking prick!

Percy looked at the chaos surrounding him, people were fighting for their lives, dying screams rending the air.

Percy could not help feeling unmitigated sorrow at the needless destruction and slaughter he was witnessing.

The final battle had finally come to Hogwarts.

Percy dodged a spell meant to boil his blood, he dropped to the ground--using his momentum, he swept the death eaters legs out from out under him, knocking him to the floor. The man--used to stationary fighting, was not expecting the physical blow.

Percy glared down hatefully at the death eater, his eyes colder than ice as he wandlessly conjured a knife and stabbed it ruthlessly through the death eaters throat!

The dagger was red with blood as the dying man stared at Percy in shock!

Overcome that Percy had used a knife rather than a spell, utterly unprepared for the muggle-like attack. 

Percy just smirked grimly, he had learned the hardway that it was better to be unpredictable in battle than a sitting duck.

The blood continued to pour from the Death Eater's neck, he laid there, gasping for breath, his blood pooling around him as he slowly bled out.

The sickening sight made Percy want to cringe away in disgust, but he held firm, determined not to look away.

Percy had taken this man's life with his own bare hands, so he would watch him pass into the veil. He had long ago decided that if he would be forced to spill wizarding blood, then the least he could do was give them the respect of not looking away and performing their last rites.

....Even if they were filthy Death Eaters.

Percy had come to understand that no matter a witch or wizards affiliations, everyone of wizarding blood and magic deserved that much. No one should be sent to the veil without the last rites!

Percy pulled out his wand, chanting a prayer to Mother Magic, he cleansed the surrounding magic and poured salt around the dead man's body. Percy conjured a small flame and lit the circle of salt on fire! He prayed for the souls of the dead that had lost their lives. Percy knew he could not perform the last rites ritual for everyone he would kill today, but he hoped that with this ritual the death spirits and Mother Magic would guide every lost soul that was killed here, to the afterlife.

Most wizards were not used to magic and magic warfare, they no longer knew the last rites or the death rituals that had once been apart of their culture. Muggle influences and light politics had long done away with such treasured, time honored traditions.

It seemed that not only were wizards ignorant of these ancient ways, they also had no idea how powerful or advanced muggles had become!

Most Wizards and witches had no protection or preparation against muggle weapons or attacks.

They foolishly saw them as _harmless_ , like his fool ex-father! 

Percy, unfortunately, had been forced to learn how dangerous they were or he would have died a long time ago. He refused to be another fool and underestimate the muggles!

Percy would use whatever means necessary to take down his enemies.

Plus, it was grimly satisfying to see all those people who'd ever doubted him, and saw him as nothing but _"weak, pompous Percy"_ or _"the worthless ministry lacky"_ or his favorite _"The traitor Weasley"_ realize that Percy was deadly.

Percy smirked at the Irony, if his ex-family could only see him now, killing Deatheater's up close and personal, then even they would lose their minds in disbelief!

Percy chuckled coldly while he cleaned the blood off his favorite blade, he continued to walk leisurely through the battlefield, helping where he could, while shocking many with his presence, power and utter ruthlessness.

Percy couldn't help but internally scoff at the inherent foolishness of wizards-the muggles were preparing to destroy them at this very moment! and these fools were giving them the means to do it!!

Percy knew that somewhere, muggle scientists were using their technology to track down massive amounts of energy, i.e. a rather meaningless civil war between light and dark wizards that would led the muggles right to them!

Percy clenched his teeth in frustration, this was getting him nowhere! He needed to get to Harry Potter and Voldemort ASAP! Before they both foolishly offed the other and ushered in the end of magic itself!

Percy knew that it would be next to impossible stopping the inevitable clash between muggles and wizards, but he at least hoped that if he was able to stop Harry Potter and Voldemort, both leaders of their individual factions, then maybe they would stand a chance against the new threat.

But Percy was inherently a pessimist, he knew that getting Harry Potter and Voldemort to pay attention to him and actually listen to what he had to say. was probably a pipe dream, and most likely not feasible.

But surprisingly, Percy was a very stubborn wizard.

Despite what most people believed about him, Percy was the type of wizard to follow his course to the bitter end! Even if everything pointed to it being a total failure!

Percy would go on, he would try to put a stop to all of this madness, so that both sides could finally see that the true enemy to all wizardkind-was actually the muggles! not Voldemort and his Death Eaters. 

Percy often wondered how his life had led to..... ** _this_!** He had always wanted a simple, boring life working at the ministry. Building his way up to the top-maybe getting married and having a couple of kids.

Creating a better life for himself than he had ever had at the Borrow.

But things had changed.

And everything always seemed to go back to that day.... 

The day Percy's life had taken a turn.

Once his family had chosen Dumbledore over him, Percy had been left with nothing. Abandoned, with no support. Disowned magically, politically, socially, and emotionally. His father had done a number on him when he'd cast him from the family.

His ex-father had ripped him from the family line, taking everything that made him a Weasley away from him. The only thing he'd left Percy was the use of his name, though Percy suspected it was not only done to pacify his mother and his brother's but so Arthur could save face and still be considered a kind and good father and light wizard.

In the Wizarding World, names held power, to be declared "nameless" in their society was to be good as dead. Only rape, and crimes against children warranted such a harsh fate.

if Arthur Weasley had sentenced his son, who had only dared to disagree with him, to such a fate, then magic herself would get involved and Arthur would find himself stripped of his magic and declared "nameless". So he had done the next best thing, disowning him in everything but name. Even his blood had not been spared, sentenced to never set foot in the Borrow again. Stripped of his family magic, his heritage! He had been rendered a stranger-an outsider, forever barred from House Weasley. His name-no longer imbued with family magic or protection imbedded in it- no tie to ancient ancestors or heritage magic. His name had become no better than a muggles now, empty and magicless.

What Arthur had done and Molly had allowed by her inaction, was the most cruel and heinous thing you could do to a person, it was far worse than even Azkaban! 

They had made it so Percy was truly alone in the world, no tie bound him, no home sheltered him, no family protected him. He was really and truly an outcast. 

And the worst part, because he still had a name, he could not even get justice! With no house behind him, no one would even listen to his case. Percy was well and truly fucked, until the Head Unspeakable had come to him and changed his life forever!

To this day, Percy didn't understand why his father-ex father now, had done such an evil thing to him. He had not deserved the swift punishment he'd received for daring to disagree and express his opinion about Dumbledore.

Percy had only tried to get them to see reason and consider that a lot of their problems always seemed to lead back to the Headmaster.

But his parents had not listened! They didn't want to hear it! Instead they'd accused Percy of being a death Eater-sympathizer! It had shocked and hurt Percy deeply that they'd think so low of him, just for asking the hard questions about Dumbledore!

That man had his whole family so damn brainwashed, it was sickening!

Maybe it was Dumbledore who had led his father to such a harsh action, but Arthur had still chosen to do it, and Percy would never forgive him for it.

When his father had given him the ultimatum to join Dumbledore or the Ministry, Percy had chosen the Ministry without a second thought. If he had only known that his father would just as quickly disown him and cast him from the family, maybe he would have chosen differently. But then again, Percy was a Gryffindor, no matter how ill-suited he'd always felt there, he would stand by his beliefs, even if they were unpopular, even if they made him a pariah.

Because Percy was no follower. He didn't follow the "crowd" or what was popular!

Percy was his own person! He would never follow somebody just because they seemed "good" or because he was supposed too!

Percy was a man of logic and believed your deeds and actions determined loyalty, not your name! and Dumbledore had lost Percy's a long time ago.

That had been four years ago, now as the undersecretary to the Minister, Percy had inadvertently found himself in a position he could have never dreamed of! 

Who would have ever thought that a simple job at the ministry of magic, would lead to him going undercover as a spy to the muggle House of Lords and ministry! Learning how to fight the muggle way-hand to hand and martial arts! Becoming an expert at muggle guns and warfare. But most importantly, finding out that the muggle British government knew all about magic and were preparing to annihilate them!

Percy would never forget the day the leader of the Unspeakable's came to him with a special proposition. The Unspeakable had gone on to tell Percy, that he was just what they were looking for to infiltrate the muggle ministry. The Unspeakable explained that they had dire concerns that the muggles were up to something and they needed an inside man that wouldn't draw notice and would blend right in.

Percy had fit the bill perfectly, with his small stature, unassuming demeanor and rumored pompous and by-the book nature, he would be the perfect bureaucrat and spy to the muggles. No one would ever suspect him, not Pompous Percy as a spy!

Since it was a matter of utmost secrecy, he would not be able to contact his family. Not that he would have anyway, his total disownment had destroyed Percy and he would never be the same again! Percy mused grimly.

At the time, Percy had been shocked that they'd come to him, Him! Percy Weasley! The boring one, the one nobody liked-to be a spy!

Percy had been overwhelmed with nerves, he had been about to say no, when the Unspeakable told him solemnly that he knew it was dangerous, and that Percy was probably scared, but Percy was the only one that stood between them and the total antihalation of their world!

Percy had sat there stunned, he'd always been the odd one out, the one least likely to be missed. None of his brother's had ever cared for him and his father was so quick to throw him away. But this Unspeakable was choosing him! Had come to him- Percy Weasley, the nobody, the git, the loser! To save the world! Not Ron, Not Bill, not Harry Potter, but him!

The one, his own parent's accused of being a deatheater sympathizer! The one they'd disowned without thought. Not caring what would become of him.

Percy decided in that moment, that he would do it! Not just because it was the right thing to do, or because his world needed him, but because for once, someone wanted Percy! Needed his help! and Percy would not let them down! He still had a purpose! Even if he was disowned, without even a family to call his own, he still had value!

Percy understanding the gravity of the situation, simply nodded, and agreed to become a spy and spy on the muggles. And like they say-the rest is history!

So here he was, back at Hogwarts after four long years of being a spy-operative in the muggle world.

Watching Wizards kill each other while the muggles laid in wait to destroy them.

Percy watched his mother battle Bellatrix Lestrange viciously, he crept along, his eyes watching the battle intensely, studying their every move. He sighed in aggravation, noting how both women stayed stationary, instead of moving and using their environment to their advantage.

Percy noticed many openings and times he could have incapacitated them both. The urge to help his mother dug at him, but he turned away, his ex-mother had it well in hand, as quiet as its kept, his ex-mother could be a formidable witch when she wanted to be, and Percy wished her no harm, pushing away the lump that had entered his throat, Refusing to allow the tears that threatened to chock him to ever see the light of day! He would not waste a single tear on his parents, they had showed him their trues colors when they threw him away for Dumbledore.

The memory of his subsequent disownment and abandonedment still turned his stomach. His mother standing aside allowing it to happen, did her no favors. The memory still burned at him, coloring every interaction he had with his former family.

Percy shook his head roughly, he didn't have time for such melodrama!

He had a job to do!

Watching wizards from both sides fight, Percy knew they would stand no chance against the muggles at this rate, muggle guns would tear them a part effortlessly.

Percy noticed his ex-brother Fred standing near a wall as he fought some no-name deatheater.

A large piece of the wall was leaning precariously, the closer Fred was pushed towards it by the deatheater. Percy had no doubt that if Fred got any nearer, that piece would fall and kill him!

Percy felt fear fill him, he wanted to turn away, to pretend he never saw his ex-brother in danger but he couldn't! Percy couldn't turn off his heart, he couldn't stand there knowing he could help Fred, but do nothing!

It didn't matter if his former family abandoned him, Percy refused to let any of them die! Percy was so frantic, he forgot to even use his wand, as he wordlessly and wandlessly cast the levitation charm on Fred and yanked him away from the wall.

It was just in time too, because the piece of wall Percy was worried about falling on Fred, fell on the deatheater instead, killing him instantly.

Fred, still disoriented and panicked, looked around wondering who had saved him. He had just been fighting, taking down death eaters left and right, somehow he'd gotten seperated from George, when he was cornered by the death eater lying dead at his feet.

Fred shivered, the deatheater he'd just been fighting had been crushed by a piece of wall, Fred had just been standing under.

If he hadn't been saved, it would have been Fred lying dead on the ground.

"Even after all these years you still would rather break the rules, than follow them. Even to your detriment" Percy stated silkily, his body hidden in shadow.

"If you'd known, you would have realized that the first rule in a fight is always pay attention to your surroundings." Percy stated coolly staring at his younger brother, his face bored, eyes unreadable.

Fred could not believe his eyes, he barely recognized the small red-head standing in front of him.

Percy was dressed in a skin-tight, form-fitting, all black dragon hide body-suit, with purple undertones along the inner linings. His hair was a deep blood red, not the ugly orange color every other Weasley sported.

Percy's dark stormy blue eyes were cold as ice, so different from the typical brown eyes of everyone else in the family. They watched him intently, his predatory gaze unnerving Fred, filling him with fear and.... _awareness_...

In a word, Percy looked deadly. Deadly, but gorgeous! and it was having a rather embarrasing affect on Fred.

Fred could hardly breath as he stared at his attractive older brother, he blushed to nearly the roots of his hair, his gaze traveling over Percy's lithe and shapely frame.

Fred was filled the same deep shame that had once dogged his every step, back when Percy was still at home and Fred held dark forbidden thoughts toward his third oldest brother. Thoughts that shamed him and filled him with heat and lust.

It was the reason the twins had picked on him so damn much! They wanted Percy. They'd always wanted Percy.

Because Percy was _pretty_.

He'd always been pretty, and simply _irresistible_. It had driven the other Weasley brother's mad! None of them wanted to find their own brother so damn attractive! It was the reason he never fit in, because Percy was just... _so damn **lovely**_! So all the Weasley brother's either picked on him, dismissed him, ignored him, mocked him, or tried to push him away.

It was the reason, Bill and Charlie wanted jobs out the country! Anything to keep them away from their sweet little brother they both secretly thought was more beautiful than any girl they'd ever seen or been with. Fred and George had always been mad about Percy, and Ron-well, Ron was an idiot, but even he secretly thought Percy was adorable, though he would deny it till his dying day. 

Hell, to be honest, Percy was prettier and far more delicate than Ginny could ever hope to be! A fact that Ginny hated and did everything in her power to show her hatred and jealousy toward her older and far prettier brother.

It was just one more reason why Percy was an outcast in his own family.

Fred stared at Percy in awe! He hadn't seen his delicate older brother in years! Not since the big blow-up between Percy and their dad.

"P-percy?...Is that you?" Fred asked hesitantly. Afraid this was a dream, and Percy would disappear right in front of him.

Percy hissed in irritation at the least favored of his 5 ex-brothers. Fred had always been a bit slow to the uptake, whenever he was surprised and had to think on his feet without his other half, George to think for him.

"Yes, you idiot. It's me. Now, where is Potter and the dark idiot? I need to get to their location pronto!" Percy stated firmly, his agitated stare zeroing in on the red-haired Weasley twin, eyes hard, expression cold.

Fred sputtered in surprise, offended by the insult "I'm not an idiot, Percy! You git! Excuse me, for being shocked to see the brother I haven't spoken to in four years! and _Harry_ is probably in the Great Hall." Fred raged. He huffed, glaring down at his short older brother. "Why do you even need to know....?" Fred trailed off, eyeing Percy suspiciously.

Percy nearly growled in frustration at the prankster, even after all this time! After he'd saved the damn dolts life! He was still being looked at suspiciously!

Percy didn't have time for his ungrateful former brother or this half-assed family reunion. He had a job to do and no one would get in his way! Not even his former brother Fred!

"No, _"thank you, Percy for saving my ungrateful life!"_ Figures" Percy muttered irritated. He should have known that the treatment by his ex-brother's would never change. They'd always treated him like shit, so why did he kept expecting better from them, like some idiot! 

Percy glared at Fred resentfully.

"Look you red-haired bastard, I've got a lot on my plate right now, so I don't need your shit added to it! I don't have time for whatever you think this is. I've got to talk to **Potter** about something very important, and standing around talking to _you_ is not conductive to my goals. Now how about you forget you ever saw me-better yet, forget I exist. You've got no problem doing that since you bastards disowned me!" Percy nearly shouted. 

Percy closed his eyes in pain, sighing in exhaustion. He was already feeling a headache coming on, "Look, I don't even care about this shit anymore. I'll do what I came here to do and get hell out of your life." Percy spoke blankly, his voice devoid of all emotion.

He looked around, noticing that there were fewer fighting witches and wizards still on the grounds. Percy sighed, he had wasted enough time talking to Fred, he turned, his sleek black and purple body suit caught the light enticingly, emphasizing his rather shapely figure. His powerful gait was graceful, each careful step taking him further and further away from the brother that had tormented him the most.

"Oh yeah" Percy stopped abruptly, he glanced back at Fred, his cold dark blue eyes empty of emotion, stoic and blank. As Frozen as a lake in winter. His voice was barely above a whisper, Fred had to stain himself to hear the cool tones.

"Me saving your life means nothing-consider it a case of mindless stupidity and insanity. After all....I'm no longer your brother." Percy stated softly, his words shaper than any dagger, as he watched Fred, his not-brother grasp his chest in pain.

For the first time in a long time, Percy smiled a bitter broken smile. He had never intended to address the issue of his disownment to any member of his former family. What his father had done had hurt him, deeply. Arthur Weasley had disowned him magically as well as publicly. Casting him from the family in all but name, like he was nothing, just trash to be tossed away.

Yet, despite how cruelly he'd been treated by those who should have loved him but had betrayed him instead, Percy had still chosen to save Fred. Showing once and for all, that despite all the negative things they'd thought, and done to him, Percy was still a better person than they could ever be! Houseless, homeless, and powerless Percy, had overcome what Arthur had intended to destroy him.

It brought an ironic twist to Percy's lips, seeing his former brother suffer with regret. To finally see Percy's worth but be too late to ever earn back his forgiveness.

Yes, Percy knew it was petty, to take pleasure in his brother's pain, but he didn't care. Percy felt bitter joy at the knowledge that for once, he would be the star, the hero, the one who mattered, while they would be the ones to look on in despair regreting their cruel actions against him.

Fred felt his heart clench in pain, he realized that if it had not been for his brother Percy, he would be dead right now.

It hurt that Percy really thought that he was so easily forgotten or not wanted. Fred didn't understand why his brother thought he was disowned? Yeah his dad had said Percy was no longer a part of the family, but he hadn't meant it...right? It...it had just been words, n-not a real disownment! Percy just needed to talk to their father, a-and dad just needed to know Percy was still with the "light".

Fred nodded to himself, filled with determination. He had to bring them back together! Both were prideful and very stubborn, but Fred believed that if they settled their differences they could be a family again! 

Fred knew he had not always treated his brother Percy right, Hell he treated Harry Potter better than he'd ever treated Percy! And yet, when Fred had needed him, Percy had come and saved him without a second thought. It humbled Fred and made him feel like the worst brother in existence because he didn't even thank him or tell him how much he'd missed him!

"Wait!!!.... _wait,_ **Percy**!" Fred shouted desperately. He needed to tell his brother thank you, that he loved him, and that he was sorry for all he'd done! 

Hell, beg Percy for his forgiveness if he had too! For all the pain he'd put him through!

Fred could not let Percy leave without him understanding that he was **loved!** That Fred adored the ground he walked on and that he wanted Percy to come home!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy ignored his former brother, he didn't have time for worthless apologies or his traitorous family! He had a job to do!

Percy disillusioned himself, not wanting to draw Fred's or anyone else's attention.

He could still hear Fred calling his name like a fool, Percy grinded his teeth in frustration, the idiot was liable to get himself killed, again! _ugh!_ Percy thought in anger.

He hated his weakness!

Why couldn't he hate them! Why couldn't he cast them aside and out of his heart like they'd done to him! Percy's weak and stupid heart still cried out for his brothers acceptance like a bloody fool! Percy hated that he had ever set foot back on Hogwarts grounds, he'd thought he dealt with these stupid feelings four years ago, but obviously not if he was still letting these bastards affect him. Hogwarts always did bring out the worst in him.

Percy, still hidden, turned to his still desperately searching brother and cast the strongest protection charm that he knew on Fred, hopefully the fool would be ok and not get himself killed unnecessarily, Percy thought ruefully with a snort. rolling his eyes, irritated with the warm feelings that filled his heart at the antics of his stupid brother. Percy shoved them away harshly, he didn't have time, nor did Fred or any of his brother's, deserve any tender feelings from him. Percy thought darkly.

Percy made his way silently toward the Great Hall, killing any death-eaters he found along the way, leaving a trail of bodies, broken and bleeding in his wake.

He had finally made it to the Great Hall, when he heard a cold, high voice, that Percy assumed was Voldemort, state that Harry needed to surrender himself and meet him at the Forbidden Forest and he, Voldemort, being merciful, would spare the people, but if not, Voldemort would decimate everything he loved.

Percy grinded his teeth in annoyance, he already knew that Potter, the little fool, would do it. Percy watched as Granger and Ron hurried out, following the Boy-who-lived.

So Percy quickly left the Great Hall, anticipating Potter's next move, wishing he'd stayed outside if Potter was going to foolishly throw his life away! Would have saved him some damn time!

He hurried past the shrieking shack, taking care not to be seen by anyone, when his magic picked up an unusual swell of magic coming from inside.

Percy wanted to ignore it and keep going but something pushed him to enter the abandoned house. So Percy rolled his eyes and entered the old house, what he saw stopped him short, Severus Snape, laying in a pool of his own blood. Percy realized it was Mother Magic herself, leading him as he stared down at the horrible ruin that was once Snape's neck.

He quickly took out his wand, doing diagnostics, praying that he was not to late!

Percy did not shrink away from the injured and deathly pale man. Now that he was a spy, Percy understood how hard it was walking the tightrope Snape had been forced to walk for over 20 years.

Percy felt his heart break in sympathy, looking at Snape was like looking at his future, he knew that no side of war had mercy for spies, even if their information helped to save billions. Percy felt a kinship to the man, and would do all he could to save his life!

Percy was happy he could still detect the slight fluttering of Snape's pulse, he could smell the poison in the air and was glad he always carried anti-poison and anti-venom solution with him at all times. When your partner's mother is the infamous Black Widow, you learn the need to always be prepared, you never know what might be slipped in your tea.

Percy hurriedly poured the solution on the jagged wounds, while he injected the rest of the solution into Snape's veins, using the syringe his other partner had taught him how to use. 

Knowing that the solution would enter Snape's blood ways, and hopefully heal him since it was injected directly into the blood.

This was a experimental technique Percy had picked up from his fellow spy and partner-the expert on all things potions and poison's: Blaise Zabini. It used to shock him that he had come to rely on the former slytherin, let alone became friends with him! Blaise had opened his heart and home to Percy, becoming the brother he had never had! Many times the dark-skinned Italian had saved his arse.

Blaise was worth his weight in gold! And had save Percy's bacon many times over. The boy was a business genius, and made more money wiping his ass with toilet paper than most made in five years!

Blaise was the one who helped Percy get the security clearances that he needed to enter the highest levels of the muggle British government.

It had had given Percy the edge he needed to find the proof that Muggles had plans to destroy them all.

His other partner: Dean Thomas- muggleborne extraordinaire, was a technology and espionage expert! Dean had been a big help, educating Percy on muggles and helping him to survive and navigate the treacherous situations he often found himself in, be they political or social. 

Percy could do nothing but silently thank his fellow spy's for all their lessons, because it would take everything he knew to save Severus Snape!

Percy sat back tiredly, he had done all he could, now it was up to Snape, the injured man now in a healing coma.

Percy called Winky the house-elf, she had changed from the drunkard she once was, and had now become a part of their team and their greatest asset.

Many times the little elf had been the difference between life and death.

"What is master be wanting?" Winky stated calmly, she stared unsurprised at the ruined and bloody surroundings she'd found herself in.

Winky was used to being called to the strangest and most dangerous places the spy's often found themselves in.

Percy gave her a tired smile, "take the professor back to headquarters, take care of him and make sure Mother Zabini understands that he is on our side and that he needs her expertise on poisons."

Winky bowed deeply, understanding her task well, She snapped her fingers and Professor Snape was gone, sent to the safety of Zabini Manor. 

"Anything else, my master? Lady Zabini is aware of her duty." Winky asked quietly, her eyes eager to serve one of her masters. Percy nodded sharply, "Yes. Get me to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, I need to stop this foolishness before they doom us all." Percy answered seriously.

Winky nodded gravely, "As you wish, my master" Winky took Percy's hand and popped them both to the Forbidden Forest.

Percy was disoriented for a moment, but quickly got his bearings as he glanced around him. Making sure they were alone, safe from death eater attacks...at least for now.

"Winky, you can return. I've got it from here." Percy commanded sternly, as he stood up gingerly, determined to find Potter and end this!

Winky shook her head, refusing his command. "No master, I will not leave you. It is a house-elf's greatest duty and honor to serve and protect their master. You, Master Blaisey, Master Deany, are my master's and Winky is happy to serve and protect you all. You are all here, so Winky must be here too!" Winky stated firmly.

Percy sighed tiredly, squeezing the bridge of his nose in aggravation. He didn't have time to argue, So he just nodded his agreement and walked into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy didn't know what to expect, but a dead Harry Potter and a gloating Dark Lord, was not it!

Percy wanted to scream!

It seemed while he'd been helping Snape, Potter had gotten himself killed!

Percy walked right up to Voldemort and punched the sod right in the face!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaws dropped in disbelief. 

Eyes widen in horror!

People even fainted from shock!

As they watched PERCY WEASLEY punch the Dark Lord right in the face!

No one could believe it!

It was like something out of a dream, so out of the realm of possibility that many people looked up at the sky waiting for pigs to fly or Hell to freeze over!

Hell, both the light and the dark side was staring at Percy like he was insane.

Even his ex-family stared at him in utter disbelief! Barely believing that Percy Weasley had walked up to the greatest most powerful Dark Lord in the world and punched him in the face!

Even Voldemort was shocked!

Percy didn't really care, there were bigger fish to fry than ole moldyshorts. The muggles were coming and they needed to get things moving pronto!

Percy cast sonorous on his voice so everyone would hear what he had to say.

"Listen to me Riddle and everyone else, right now the muggles are gearing up to annihilate us. They are coming with the full force of their weapons and technology to blow us out the water. Because of this stupid and totally unnecessary little battle, they have probably locked onto our location using their heat sensors. I don't care if your a light wizard or dark wizard, but we need to leave as soon as possible! We are not at our best to fight the muggles, hell with the tech in their arsenal we may never be ready! But if we want British wizards and magic to live we must go!" Percy hissed, glaring at everyone fiercely.

Every just stared at him not saying a word, barely moving a muscle, to confused by the turn of events to understand his words.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. But the muggles are coming and are our enemies. They will show us no mercy, so if you care one wit about your lives and magic appearate your ass out of here!" He bellowed. Trying to get them to understand the danger they were in.

Percy turned frustrated to Voldemort staring into his confused red eyes and bruised face, Percy sighed tiredly "Look, I'm not sorry I hit you, you've been kind of a dick to our world for years. But you had one thing right, you snake fucker, Muggles are the enemy. Your tactics may have been trash, but your point was valid. Muggles really are dangerous and our enemy."

"Now I know none of you will believe me, and I don't care if you do, but if you want to live to see tomorrow's sunrise, I suggest you book it!" Percy spoke to the large mass of people standing uselessly in front of him.

Percy wanted to pull his hair out in irritation! These idiots were wasting time staring at him, instead of running for their lives. It was so fucking annoying.

Percy had known that his words would fall on deaf ears, but he hadn't expected the fools to stand there like chickens with their heads cut off!

Percy took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, he knew that more than likely they wouldn't try to run until it was to late and the danger was upon them. Percy was glad that he and his team had prepared for that eventuality.

He glanced back at Voldemort, "Listen Riddle, you killed Harry Potter." Percy stated simply. "its over. Call your people to you, and get the hell out of here. Heed my warning, remember Blitz Krieg. Remember the London bombings you lived through. Tom, the tech they have now will make that time, look like fuzzy animals in a zoo." Percy stated sardonically, as he stared at the older man knowingly.

Voldemort stared at the Weasley boy in shock. This was not the way he expected things to go when he finally killed Harry Potter.

To hear a Weasley validate his point about muggles, then turn around and say that the foul creatures were on their way to destroy them, sounded preposterous! But as Voldemort stared at the young man's grim face and serious eyes, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as a shudder ripped through him. The boy's words brought up horrible memories Voldemort never wanted to revisit again. Voldemort knew how dangerous the muggles were, he knew what they were capable of, so to hear they were heading toward them with the full force of their military was frightening.

"Let me into your mind, Percival. Show me this threat, and I may believe you." Voldemort demanded gravely. His eyes serious.

Percy had expected the Dark Lord to mock him or ignore his words. Not to be asked to show his memories! But the man actually seemed to take Percy's word's seriously and understood the gravity of the situation they were in.

It was ironically the Order of the Phoenix, who baulked at Percy's warning about the muggles and Voldemort's request to look into Percy's mind.

All of them were accusing him of siding with the enemy and betraying them.

Like Percy gave a fuck about the order of the chicken! He didn't care if Voldemort found out about Order head quarters or the like, Percy had a world to save, the Order and his ex-family could all choke on Dumbledore's dead cock!

Percy could hear his mother, Ron, and his sister's voice being the loudest, screaming for his blood, proclaiming him a traitor.

Percy didn't even glance at the man he once called father, if their was one person he wished he could toss to the muggles since the fool loved them so damn much, it would be his former father. 

Percy was almost temped to leave the idiots to their fate, but...their innocent children he had to protect, children he could not allow to fall into the hands of the muggles.

Percy glanced at the rest of his family dispassionately, his ex-mother Molly called for his death, while he could feel Arthur's eyes watching him in hatred and disgust, while surprisingly Fred and a confused looking George, Bill and Charlie watched him, willing to hear him out.

Percy rolled his eyes, he turned his back on them as he agreed to let Voldemort into his mind.

"How dare your Percival Weasley!" Hermione screamed out in outrage, stomping her way towards him as if she was a threat.

The bastards may have filled her head up with lies, inflating her ego, making her believe such tripe as her being the "greatest witch of her age" yeah right! A flubberworm had more intelligence that Hermione Granger! Anyone with mid-level intelligence could memorize a textbook and quote useless facts. Had Hermione ever invented anything? Created something? Taken a concept and made something totally unique from it! Nope. The girl was smart, very smart but greatest witch of her age she was not!

Percy didn't hit girls, but she was really pushing it! He was this close to giving her a punch in the tit.

Hermione had finally made it to where Percy was standing, stopping right in front of him as she screamed in his face..

"Harry died, sacrificed his _life_ for you to up and betray us like this and join with a _monster_! Muggles are not the enemy Percy, Voldemort is! Stop the lies! You damn bigot!" She screeched in his face, her hair a wild bushy mess as she panted in rage, her face an unattractive blotchy red color.

Percy sighed once again, "Hermione, next time you want to scream at me, make sure your breath doesn't smell like you licked a trolls toes." Percy stated sarcastically, he took out his wand and cast a breath freshening charm on her and then simply levitated her back the way she came.

Before Percy could get on with showing ole snake-eyes his memories, Kingsley spoke up, "Percy do you have any proof of your claim? besides letting him into your mind?" Kingsley asked.

He really didn't want Voldemort roaming around the boy's mind, Percy didn't know much, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Plus, they needed more concrete evidence on this supposed new threat.

The tall black man stared at Percy contemplatively. He would not dismiss the boy's claims, no one who was brave enough to punch the dark lord in the face and live to tell the tale should be dismissed so readily.

"KINGSLEY!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, giving the man the evil eye, a look of betrayal clear on her face for even entertaining the traitor Weasley.

Kingsley glared at Minerva, the old cat was so annoying sometimes. The boy had punched VOLDEMORT in the face!!! That was not the actions of a traitor! Hell, the boy had more guts and spirit than the other so-called "Gryffindor's" before Kingsley could defend his himself, a jovial voice interrupted.

"Well Auror Shacklebot, you want proof, here's your proof!" Dean Thomas stated proudly, he walked smoothly through the crowd until he was right beside Percy, his tattered muggle clothing belied the confident aura that seemed to permeate around him, joining with the oddly powerful presence that Percy exude like water. 

Dean called to Winky, commanding her to make copies of the evidence they'd manage to collect and give them out to everyone on the grounds.

Dean's clothing, which had been tattered and blood-stained, was now a sleek, black dragonhide bodysuit, the exact copy of Percy's outfit but with red undertones.

The Dark side-- like the snakes they were, had been silent and watchful the entire time. They watched the proceedings intently, waiting to see the outcome of this knew situation they'd suddenly found themselves in.

They were utterly terrified.

Knowing that the threat of the muggles they'd always feared, may indeed come to pass had many shaking in fear. The Weasley boy had brought dire tidings indeed, many of the dark stared at their leader, hoping he would know the right thing to do, the path they should take, but even he watched in silence, waiting to know the rules of this new game from the most unlikely of persons, Percy Weasley.

Because the game had changed.

All of them knew it, it was no longer about Harry Potter and the Dark Lord, new players had entered the board, and the dark wizards and witches just needed to know what their role would be in this new game.

Slytherins- if nothing else, were adaptable. Right now, fighting the light wizards served no purpose, they needed every drop of wizard-blood if the muggles were in route to annihilate them.

The side of the light on the other hand, felt like they'd just woken up in an alternate reality.

Percy Weasley was some how important, and not the pompous git they'd pegged him as-while Dean Thomas, muggle-born Dean Thomas, who was an ok bloke, but wasn't really somebody to notice, was suddenly important! Not only that, he was in on this lie too! Standing by Percy's side, looking just as powerful and proud as the wizard beside him.

Hermione couldn't get over the fact that her fellow muggle-born was betraying all they'd fought for!

"H-how could you Dean!" Hermione stuttered in horror, tears in her eyes as she glared at him hatefully. "You're a muggle-born!"

Dean rolled his eyes heavenward, he was so tired of Hermione's sanctimonious bullshit. "Merlin save me from Granger's dramatics! Look Granger, me, Percy, and another are part of a Team created by the Unspeakables to infiltrate the muggle government. It came to their attention that certain plans were in the works to destroy us. Since they had no concrete proof of their assertion, our team was born.

"Percy here--is our agent in parliament and the other upper levels of power. Though I'm muggle-born, their are still certain circles I'm barred from and strong bias against those of a particular skin complexation." Dean stated coolly, an ugly smile on his face.

"I, on the other hand, am the spy on the ground. I infiltrate army bases-and terrorist orgs. A master techno-wizard, I create our technology and weaponry. I also help Percy in his mission as his support and navigation. It took a while, but we were finally able to become a deadly and efficient team and gather the concrete evidence we needed." Dean added, nodding to the papers in everyone's hands.

"If you would turn to page 3 of your handouts, you will see the blue prints for a particular machine. This machine is the key muggles will use to find us. Its purpose is to pin-point massive amounts of energy concentrated in one place. Say-an epic battle between light and dark wizards. Individually, our spells do not give off massive amounts of Energy, but a large number of magic-wielder's casting spells, can. The machine can only pick up extreme uses of magic. Hence why Percy came here to warn all of you about this stupid war." Dean stated grimly.

Dean took out his wand, with a flick of his wrist, a small hologram suddenly appeared on top of everyone's picture of the blue print of the machine.

"Blending magic and technology, I was able to create a simulation of exactly what will happen if Muggle's use this device" Dean explained gravely, they all watched the simulation filled with fear, staring at the tiny massive army of muggles holding a large device, to find hologram Hogwarts and lay waste to everything in sight. The absolute terror dark and light witches and wizards felt watching their hologram selves be killed so ruthlessly with muggle weapons. The Forbidden Forrest set a flame, its creatures killed senselessly for sport and pleasure. while the children-little first years were captured, used for experiments. Witches raped, Wizards cut down-their magic useless in the face of such slaughter. But the worst thing was the laughter, the muggle soldiers laughing in joy as they burned a witch alive. As they riddled a unicorn with bullets, they cheered in savage pleasure as they razed Hogwarts to the ground.

With another flick of his wrist Dean ended the simulation.

The clearing was quiet, the horrified silence left in its wake was deafening. 

Hermione stared at Dean uncomprehendingly "It can't be true! b-because that would mean the statue of secrecy no longer exists!" she whispered her voice trembling weakly, Dean's simulation had been horrifying, she shuddered, remembering the witch being burned alive, the woman's bushy hair had been very distinctive even burning in the fire.

"Y-you're j-j-just trying to scare us!" Hermione squeaked out. "Trying to trick us into thinking muggles are the enemy! But I won't be tricked!" She finished firmly, her voice shaking slightly.

Dean gave a broken smile, "Then your a fool, Hermione." he replied softly. "Do you think I really need to find a way to scare you when reality is so much more frightening? Do want to know how they did it? How they created the very thing to destroy us all? _Muggle-borns_...They used muggle-borns, sold to them by their own parents and family!" Dean hissed cruelly.

Hermione shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe him, "N-no!" she begged pleadingly, shaking her head from side to side as she backed away in disbelief. She hoped against hope that it was all just a cruel joke.

Dean let out an ugly laugh, the sound wrong and unnatural in the face of such horror.

 ** _"Yes_**! The same muggle parents you say deserve to know about us, were asked to bring their odd children to doctors so they could _help_ them. They gave the parents money and the children were taken and experimented on. _Sold like animals for money!_ Filthy, disgusting monsters! To muggles we are _nothing!_ "

"I only found all this out when my cousin had her baby and tried to give my niece to them for money!" Dean roared in Hermione's face as the bushyhaired girl cried pitifully, covering her ears to mute Dean's harsh words.

Dean grabbed her hands roughly, yanking them from her ears, "You don't get to hide yourself away from this! You wanted this Granger, wanted muggles to know all about us, so now they know--was it worth it Granger?" Dean asked sardonically, voice filled with disgust as he turned away from her, unable to even look at the broken girl.

"I told Percy all about it and our team rescued the children and destroyed that facility, but there are many more popping up all over, waiting to round us up and experiment on us." Dean whispered brokenly, his tired brown eyes haunted by the horrors he'd seen.

Nobody said a word.

Everyone-from the death eaters to the Order of the Phoenix, all stood together in horrified silence until a voice caught their attention.

"....Don't worry, we killed all those evil bastards, rather painfully I might add. But unfortunately, it seems we were too late to stop the creation of the device." A bored and sophisticated voice stated dismissively, breaking the oppressive silence. 

The slytherins and Death eaters were shocked to see Blaise Zabini walk toward Percy Weasley and stand calmly by his side, he was wearing the same black dragonhide bodysuit that the others were wearing, though his had green undertones.

Dean smirked smugly at the stunned crowed, "Surprised? Blaise is the third member of our little group, Mr. Fantastic himself!" Dean chuckled obnoxiously.

Blaise glared annoyed at the Gryffindor, then rolled his eyes, giving up with a resigned sigh. "You Gryffindor's needed some Slytherin flair, so here I am, the brains, strategist-and utterly handsome devil, and yes, Mr. Fantastic himself." Blaise stated sarcastically.

He turned to Percy, "Well fearless leader, now that the grand reveal is over with, what's the next move?" Blaise questioned. 

Percy smirked at the sassy slytherin, he was about to speak when Voldemort interrupted.

Voldemort stared at Blaise stunned. "B-but your one of mine...." utterly confused at the turn of events.

Blaise huffed, annoyed. "Well, sir. I'm all for world domination. But we won't have a world to dominate if we continue on this path of self-destruction. We're making it easier for the muggles to kill us off! And I refuse to have any parts in that!" Blaise hissed in disgust.

"So I joined Weasley's group... _big whoop_! He was willing to put his life of the line, be reviled by his own family, to protect our world!" Blaise answered passionately sneering at the other Weasley's.

"I find his cause way more palpable than whatever you and that fool Dumbledore had going! I mean, Potter is so last Tuesday! I'm so bored with the whole boy-who-lived thing. Its time to let that go and protect magic and our world. What say you?" Blaise asked, his gaze direct as he addressed Voldemort.

Percy sighed, but smirked at Blaise, "No baiting dark lords, Blaise." He said with a teasing chuckle. Dean smiled, nudging both his partners playfully, while Blaise just pouted childishly.

Dean noticed Arthur glaring in utter hatred towards Percy. Dean frowned, he knew the whole deal with Weasley's, the family had caused nothing but pain for his fearless leader, partner and friend. Dean refused to let the bastard something stupid and hurt Percy, Dean would gut the fool himself if he had too!

"You can't really expect us to believe this. I mean, muggles are harmless....and anyway, Percy has no authority to be telling anyone what they should do." Arthur Weasley stated obnoxiously. 

Blaise just rolled his eyes, "If you want to die or be experimented on, then by all means, continue with your stupidity. But do not _dare_ speak my leader's name so casually, you lost that right, a long time ago! "Blaise sniffed disdainfully. 

" **Oi** , that's my da, you're talking to you slimy slytherin!"Ron bellowed.

Blaise smirked, "There's no accounting for taste, but do shut up Weasley, nobody cares about your worthless blood-traitor father! The man is liable to welcome the enemy with tea and crumpets, than protect his disgusting brood from them!" Blaise stated bored with the entire conversation.

Dean couldn't help but silently agree as he sneered at the Weasley patriarch "Mr. Weasley, if you care one whit about your family or magic, you will wake up from whatever little fantasy you live in regarding muggles! They are not harmless! They are dangerous and will have no problem killing you and your entire family. Do not think that your magic will help you, it takes one second to get a bullet in the head, It takes a minute for you to cast a spell. Tell me which will strike first?" Dean stated coldly, his eyes dark with anger.

 **"Enough!"** Percy shouted. "Either you believe us or you don't! I don't care which! Take your people and go! My team and I will hold them off long enough so you can get to safety." Percy glared at the gathered people, he ignored Arthur, the worthless berk, as well as the rest of his former family. He was not here for them, he was here to protect the children, the adults were just a plus.

Percy glanced around the clearing, knowing they needed to get the ritual started. He'd hoped the fools would have left by now, by everyone just looked lost, even the Dark Lord looked lost for words.

So Percy stepped forward, he nodded to both Blaise and Dean, both knew what they had to do to do their parts.

With a quick glance and nod to the final member of their team still hidden in the crowd, Percy got to work.

Percy took out his wand, getting into formation, while Dean stood point on the right side, with Blaise on the left.

All three men started to chant, their words mixing into a song, becoming less and more, rising like a tide. Twisting tighter and tighter until their wands fell from their hands and floated right in front of them. The wind began to pick up speed, whipping all around them, while their eyes burned white, and the surrounding magic and the magic from their cores started to pour out of them surrounding everything around them.

As Percy stood at the forefront of the circle, both Dean and Blaise directed the gathered wild magic to him. Percy was the conduit, they would channel the magic through him. Both Blaise and Dean knew it was dangerous what they were doing, but they needed to buy as much time as possible for witches and wizards around them.

Dean had managed to put an undetectable tracking spell on the muggle general leading the forces sent to destroy them. All three sensed the coming danger, they needed to erect a new Hadrian's Wall around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. The wards that had once protected it had weakened, it would not survive the attack by the muggles, So Percy had decided they would create a new barrier-one that would protect them.

Luna watched both her partners and fearless leader, as they fought, using every inch of there magic to erect Hadrian's Wall. Luna knew what she had to do, she pulled out the salt she always carried, a ritual knife, and her crystals.

Luna ran to the ritual circle the young men were standing in, Luna poured the salt around them, laying a crystal at each point, she took the knife and cut her hand, dripping her blood so it mixed well with the salt. She took her wand lighting the salt on fire as she entered the circle joining their chant, her high soprano mixed beautifully with theirs.

Their song once, calm like the sea as predictable as the tide, soon became a raging inferno!

Voldemort stared in shock as these...children erected Hadrian's wall! It should have been impossible! And yet, they were doing it, little by little. The sheer force and beauty of their magic was astounding! Voldemort wasn't the only dark wizard in awe of them, many of his followers stood with tears in their eyes, this is what they were fighting for! This is why they'd chosen to follow the Dark Lord so that such knowledge that these children were doing would never be forgotten.

Voldemort walked forward, but stopped and turned to his followers, "Let us join our magic to theirs, so that they may know they are not alone in their endeavor!" 

It was Bellatrix who joined him, a smile on her face as she took his hand, closing her eyes as she gave her magic to the circle. 

After that all the dark witches and wizards stepped forward, clasping hands, closing their eyes, with happy smiles on their faces as the joined their magic to the circle.

The light wizards looked on in confusion, not understanding what was happening. 

It was Kingsley who stepped forward first, taking Lucius Malfoy's hand, Lucius smiled in welcome at the nervous Auror as he helped Kingsley join his magic to the circle. 


	2. Let the magic come undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's chapter 2 everyone's been asking for! I hope you like it, been working on it for a while. A lot gets explained from a couple of different points of views. We see things from Bill's point of view and Arthur's, we start to understand why the Weasley's treat Percy the way they do. Let me know what yall think in the comments, ok.

The circle was steadily growing bigger and bigger, the more people added their magic to it.

Percy was putting his all into maintaining the growing flush of magic he was receiving.

If he wasn’t trying so hard to keep from being overwhelmed or nearly crushed by the magic itself--then he would have cried tears of joy and disbelief!

The fact that _Death Eaters-_ dark witches and wizards alike, were willing to giving him their magic to help create and strengthen Hadrian’s Wall was amazing!

It filled Percy with awe that the people he had grown up hating and distrusting, the same ones he’d ruthlessly cut down-were the same people that stood with him; smiling proudly with happy faces-willingly giving up their magic to _him!_

While all the light wizards, except Kingsley, stood around like useless idiots! Looking confused and rather constipated.

If Percy wasn’t so busy, he would have sneered in disgust! Trust the Light Wizards to stand around uselessly when real magic was being performed and threatened by muggles!

It annoyed him greatly that he even had to deal with the stupid Order of the Chicken-they were such hypocrites!

They were all set to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters but tell them their beloved muggles were the real enemies, and they wrung their hands helplessly barely able to lift a wand!

_Disgusting!_

If Hogwarts didn’t have a large concentration of children here, Percy would have left them to their fate! They better thank Merlin’s left nut sack, that Percy gave a damn about their ignorant arse’s because they were really getting on his nerves!

It didn’t help that his former family and Arthur were all there watching him like he was some type of freakshow.

_Ugh!_ He fucking hated muggles for forcing him to breathe the same air as these ingrates! All Percy wanted to do was put up this wall--deal with the muggles that were more than likely on its way, kill them all--destroy the machine and have a cup of tea and a nice wank. In that order!

But a guy couldn’t get even that much action! Even with his own hand--saving the world was killer on your love-life.

Percy was doubly happy he didn’t have to do it all alone, his team was a godsend!

They’d had his back from the very beginning--back when he was scared, nervous and confused. When he was still that pathetic sap, broken hearted about what his parents had done to him!  


Now, he had friends-people who trusted him, counted on him, believed in him and had his back! They were his brother’s and sister! They were his family! and Percy would give his very life for them!

Percy glanced at Dean Thomas--the boy had come a long way from 4 years ago. He had been an impulsive, hot-headed, and out of control idiot before all this.

Dean was still all those things-to a certain extent, but now he was cool, calm, clear-headed and an absolute genius when it came to combining magic and technology!

And _crazy_! Don’t forget crazy. The damn bloke had created an entirely new branch of magic, all on his own! Dean was a master or monster--depending on your point of view! Who would have guessed the artist of Gryffindor, the best friend of Seamus Finnigan, the all-around-nice-bloke- that no one really paid attention too, because everyone was always watching the Golden Trio-would become such a force to be reckoned with!

Percy hadn’t known, back then, hell he hadn’t even known _he-Percy,_ was capable of the things he’d done over the years!

So yeah, Dean Thomas had been a surprise—a big one at that! The silly fool **loved** _surprise’s!_ about as much as killing muggles with a wooden spoon-- _don’t ask_! Dean could be rather… _creative_ when it came to his enemies!

That memory _still_ gave Percy nightmares! Dean was more unpredictable than Fred and George, and that was saying something!

Percy turned his eyes to his other partner-The indubitable Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was in a category all his own!

The wily pureblood was their money man and potions & poisons expert.

Blaise was the one who could charm honey from a bee--the perfect spy and assassin. Blaise was able to seduce anyone. It didn’t matter if you were gay, straight-male or female. Blaise had this aura about him that had people falling at his feet, when all he did was smile at them.

The amazing thing was, Blaise was no Veela--he was just naturally charismatic and so bloody gorgeous! That the people he was sent to kill, willingly fell on his blade.

It was an amazing, if oddly disturbing ability. But that same gift had saved them a time or two, it had helped them get the information they’d desperately needed on the muggles.

Percy loved Blaise like a brother, the boy had taken him into his own home when he’d realized Percy’s tragic situation. Blaise appeared cool and aloof--but he was the most loving and kind of them all!

He was the baby of the group and the other’s loved to tease him into a pout. Secretly, they all worried about Blaise the most--he had the softest of hearts behind his cold exterior and was always hurt the most when he was forced to kill.

Luna was his little sister, she’d come along when he and his team had been at their lowest point, when death had seemed imminent.

Luna had popped right up and save their lives!

When Percy asked her how she’d known where they were—They were in Cuba at the time, doing a rescue for magical children. Luna had simply stated that the nargles had led her to them. Her dreamy silver eyes oddly focused, as she smiled that secret smile.

Percy had simply shaken his head, while Dean and Blaise both looked at her like she was nuts before giving her a big hug of gratitude for saving their lives! From that moment on, Luna had been apart of their team. She was their Spy support, Seer, and fount of wisdom, knowledge and obscure magic.

Luna was the one that had realized the importance of Hadrian’s Wall and how they could use it to protect Hogwarts from the muggles.

Luna was the creator of the very ritual they were performing, she had done research with ancient tomes and with just vague references on the ritual needed to erect such a powerful wall of magic, Luna had created the ritual. 

Percy loved his team! Luna was his sister, Dean and Blaise were his brothers! The three of them were ones he could count on to have his back no matter what! Percy would give his life for them if he had to, with no hesitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy stared straight ahead, his body straining with the effort to control all the wild magic flooding into him. He felt when Luna had joined the circle, adding her magic and voice to the building magic.

Percy watched stunned as all their efforts soon started to slowly culminate into a large wall fragile.

It was beautiful. The most amazing thing he’d seen in his life!

The swirl of magic was like a kaleidoscope of color, powerful and deadly! Yet a clear illustration of what they all could be capable of, if they just embraced what magic was and could be!

Percy had learned over the years that magic was more than just light and dark magic, it was so much more! It was a living thing, a magical manifestation of the power they’d all been blessed with.

It was an entity, twisting and turning, just burning to be set free! Magic was not simply wands, it was music, it was blood, it was life itself!

Percy was now determined more than ever, to see that magic survived and thrived. He would not let the muggles or the ignorant light wizards snuff out the gift that Lady magic had blessed them with!

Dean and Blaise could feel the flow of magic pass through them and into Percy, they worried greatly for their fearless leader. He was always throwing himself headfirst into danger, Percy was always the first one to take the risks, the first to take on the burdens that a lesser man would buckle under.

But that was Percy for you, he was a man that didn’t let impossible odds stop him!

Both Blaise and Dean had made it their mission to always watch his back and save him from himself.

They both knew that Percy’s former family had done a number on him, that was why they and Luna tried their hardest to be the family the small red head deserved.

Percy was their brother, their leader, their friend—they would be damned if they let him take on this burden alone! Raising Hadrian’s Wall was a team effort, they would make sure Percy didn’t burn himself out trying to contain so much foreign magic.

Dean glanced at Blaise and Luna, giving them a firm nod, He concentrated on taking some of the magic heading towards Percy into himself, He watched as both Luna and Blaise did the same. Dean knew that if they didn’t, Percy would get the wall up, but at the cost of his life! Dean refused to let that happen! If they were going to die, then they would die together! Percy wouldn’t pull that martyr shit on his watch!

Blaise and Luna both pulled some of the strong rush of magic into themselves, with magic flowing through all four of them, the chaotic rush soon turned into something more manageable as they all worked together to control and direct the magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort watched in awe, shocked to feel emotions he hadn’t felt since he’d created his first Horcrux. 

He watched the four youngers perform magic he’d only read about! He was watching history in the making, watching as everything he’d ever fought for and believed in, became a reality before his eyes.

Before he’d lost his mind, before he’d become a mindless beast, lost in insanity—Voldemort had tried to fight for the right to learn and perform magic freely without restriction, the right way. He gone the government route, trying to change laws and educate others on the importance of practicing magic in its purest form.

Back in the days when he was still lowly Tom Riddle, he dreamed of a day when children could learn and understand the true beauty of magic, not the watered-down version taught by the light-faction but the real deal, the magic that Lady herself had blessed them with.

But Dumbledore and the ministry had fought him tooth and nail, they had poisoned the people against Old and Ancient Magic deeming it too “dark” and “dangerous” branches of magic that could save lives and help many people--outlawed because they required the use of blood, blood tailored potions given to the afflicted person that would save their life!

Banned by the ministry and ignorant light wizards. Generations of squibs told they were unable to perform magic because wands did not work for them, tossed aside with no knowledge that their were other mediums by which they could connect with their magical core. So much history, so much untapped potential lost, because of misinformation and ignorance.

So Voldemort had fought back, creating a political force that would give Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix a run for their money and force the world to see that he would not be silent.

In those days he’d loudly proclaimed to anyone about the magic of the earth, of fire, of air, of blood. Magic not bound by the laws of the ministry or falsely labeled “dark” but the ministry and Dumbledore, fearing the people would listen and start thinking for themselves had spread propaganda stating that Voldemort was advocating evil dark magic and wanted to kill light wizards and muggles!

Which wasn’t true, at the time Voldemort-then Tom Riddle, had simply wanted to take muggle-borns early so they could be educated and guided into the magical world safely. Based on Tom’s own personal experience, he felt that muggle-borns were in danger being left with muggles who did not understand them.

That simple point had been twisted by Dumbledore’s faction and Tom had been turned into enemy number one! He hadn’t really started making Horcrux’s since his first attempt at 16, until the ministry, with Dumbledore pulling the strings—had attempted to assassinate him no less than five times as well as his associates!

All in a bid to silence him and his allies about the truth about magic!

That was when his political coalition turned into a fighting force, to protect themselves from being killed by the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore.

Even then, it had not been enough, their once noble platform had been turned into terrorists promoting blood supremacy! Tom had become Voldemort, the villain of the story, while Dumbledore and his people were the good guys. Voldemort forced to fight a war he didn’t want, had grimly accepted that for there to be change—people had to die. So Voldemort would fight, he would fight for magic no matter what it cost him!

After all these years it had cost him much but seeing Percy Weasley and his team give their everything to protect magic, brought him back to his former goals and the man he’d once been.

In that moment, he regretted all his horcrux’s, regretted playing Dumbledore’s game and allowing him to turn his noble platform into the travesty it was today.

He regretted it all; What Voldemort didn’t know was, that souls could not be killed.

The objects that held them could be destroyed, but the souls themselves could not die. So when Voldemort stood there regretting every decision he’d made in his life, his soul pieces that had been floating aimlessly through the void, were suddenly pulled back into Tom’s body called by small piece left inside him!

Different pieces of his soul slammed into him, joining together until Voldemort became an older Tom Riddle, with all his handsome human features except for his eyes—they remained a dark blood red.

His Death Eaters stood their stunned around him, watching the transformation take place while the light wizards all screamed, crying out in panic! Voldemort’s previously bald, now had a full head of dark brown hair, high cheek bones, thin lips, a straight nose and a tall & strong physique.

Voldemort was gorgeous!

The Dark Lord stood tall, shocked to finally be in his right mind with all his magic at his disposal. With the clarity of mind, he now had Voldemort realized that the insanity he’d experienced had been caused by splitting his soul. He was back! At full power, and ready to do his part to help Percy to protect magic!

Voldemort smirked at the surrounding witches and wizards, as he walked towards Percy and his team not only continuing to add his magic to the circle but taking some of it into himself to take the burden off of the children. He took his wand, watching as it floated in front of him as the magic once again flared powerfully, gushing out of his body as it became a part of Hadrian’s Wall.

Voldemort smiled for the first time in years, totally whole in both mind and body. Lucius was proud and nearly cried tears of joy as his master once again became the man, he had happily pledged himself too. He could feel the Dark Lords powerful magic, ten times the strength it had been before he’d gotten his soul restored. It wrapped around them all protectively, moving as if it was fully alive as it joined Weasley and his team’s magic in building and strengthening Hadrian’s Wall.

XXXXXX

Lucius felt utter happiness that he was here witnessing all these amazing things! To see magic performed the way it was always meant too, and not the travesty they’d been forced to perpetuate because of Dumbledore and his light politics was the happiest day of his life!

He’d always had such disdain for the Weasley’s, but Percy Weasley had earned his respect and regard.

The boy was so much more than anyone had realized, He and the muggle-born Dean Thomas—who could do things with magic and technology Lucius had never seen before! Dean, Blaise, Percy, and the Lovegood girl-Luna, were all astounding young people that Lucius was proud to have standing by his side.

What all four of them were doing, was showing that all the pain, the sacrifices, and the injustices the dark witches and wizards had suffered had been worth it, if for no other reason than the fact that these four young people were performing magic that they had been raised to hate.

It made Lucius realize, that they as dark witches and wizards needed to do their part for their Master as well as for these brave children.

That was why he had reached out a hand to Kingsley Shacklebot, the only light wizard who had been brave enough to join the circle.

The man had no idea what was happening, but he had been willing to help, to step forward and attempt to understand and join his magic with theirs. Kingsley had earned his respect and the respect of every dark witch and wizard gathered here, this day.

XXXXXX

Kingsley was shocked stupid as he watched magic pulled from the surrounding area all converge on Percy Weasley and his team. He had never seen anything like it, magic of this scale should have been impossible to perform windlessly, if at all! Everything he’d ever known or understood about magic was being destroyed before his very eyes. He glanced to his side, seeing Lucius Malfoy, the man he had always considered an enemy, smile with tears in his eyes as his hand tightened on Kingsley’s.

Kingsley could feel his magic flow through him, and out into the hands that held his, connecting him to a long chain of bodies that made up a circle. Kingsley didn’t know what the hell was going on, but the moment he saw Percy Weasley punch Voldemort in the face, Kingsley was ready to do whatever he had to do to help the young man.

So when he and surprisingly Dean Thomas, had joined with Blaise Zabini to do some unknow ritual he had stood back, trying to give the boys room. It was only when he noticed the strain on Percy and seen Voldemort himself, and the other dark wizards hold hands with happy smiles, joining together to form a circle, that Kingsley had realized that the world as he knew it had changed.

The dark, evil death eaters he was used to fighting, were joyfully helping Percy, selflessly giving their magic to a ritual no one understood, to help protect them all from the muggles!

The fact that muggles were the enemy, and were on their way to attack them still gave Kingsley pause, but he was a man that trusted his gut and his gut told him that Percy was right and that they were in danger!

So Kingsley, against the will of his fellow Order members, joined the Death Eaters in helping Percy, he realized that this had all become so much bigger than light and dark magic. Kingsley refused to stand to the side while others gave their all to protect Hogwarts and magic itself!

No! If the muggles were on their way to annihilate them, then Kingsley would make damn sure his magic was able to help protect them all.

Kingsley ignored the hissed objections and the judgmental glares he was receiving.

The Order were being idiots, they all stood there complaining and not doing a damn thing to help, sneering at the death eaters and calling them evil while they stood around the growing circle of magic, not contributing anything! They continued to rail about the utter foolishness of fearing muggles!

Kingsley shook his head, keeping his gaze on Voldemort, who suddenly didn’t look like the pasty-faced bastard with no nose he’d been before.

He watched as his enemy—former enemy? He didn’t know what he was anymore!

Kingsley watched as the Dark Lord took Percy’s hand, giving him his magic, and watched stunned as the two men: Percy Weasley and Lord Voldemort, stood side by side as they started to shape the wild magic around them into a wall. They both stepped forward, while Blaise, Dean, and Luna Held their position, their faces straining with the force of the magic pouring into them.

Percy and Voldemort opened their mouths and began to sing, their voices were low but gradually got louder as the wall became less fragile and became more and more solid. Blaise, Dean, and Luna also began to sing their voices merging into one as they began to float in the air.

Kingsley watched in pure amazement as one by one every, dark witch and wizard opened their mouths and started to sing.

Kingsley felt a tug on his hand, he looked to his right and Lucius was looking at him.

“Sing.” Lucius spoke simply. A smile never leaving his face.

Kingsley felt flustered, he didn’t know how to sing, and he wouldn’t know what to do if he did! Kingsley shook his head negatively, “I don’t know how.” He admitted gruffly, embarrassed.

Lucius smile turned into a smirk. “Everything with magic can sing, you only need to open your mouth and let your magic out. There is magic in our voices, in our blood, in our very being. You are magic. Forget what you’ve been taught, forget what you think you know. Trust your magic. It knows what to do. But if that doesn’t help, you say spells right? Well the magic isn’t in the wand its in your voice that is why spells work.” Lucius explained calmly.

Kingsley looked at Lucius in total shock! He had never thought of it like that, but it actually made a bit of sense. Kingsley took a deep breath, then let it out. He narrowed his eyes, face set in determination as he opened his mouth, and began to sing.

Kingsley felt pure awe as he felt himself become a part of something. Something so powerful, so beautiful, so wild and primal, that it left him breathless. This was magic, true magic being performed! Not the pale imitation he’d done all his life with his wand, but magic beyond imagining.

He could feel Lucius magic, feel the magic of everyone who had joined the circle, Kingsley was connected. A part of something greater than himself!

It was like touching the Universe or being wrapped up In a blanket and knowing you would never be alone, because you had people right there with you.

The circle was alive, moving and flowing like water, joined and connected in a way that would tie them all together for the rest of their lives, and Kingsley was a part of it!

Kingsley knew in that moment, he would never be the same again! He knew them, these witches and wizards he'd once fought against. Knew them in a way he would never be able to explain, but they were him and he was them. They were one.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Percy smiled at the restored form of Tom Riddle. The man was powerful and Percy had no problem accepting his help, especially since the man had gotten a facelift and didn’t look like the snake fucker he’d been at first.

“Took you long enough to grow some balls, and is that a nose?” Percy snarked teasingly to Voldemort. He raised a brow, glancing at the man as he added more magic to the Wall.

Voldemort rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation “Ha, Ha, laugh it up Weasley, and yes, this is a nose! I hope you’ve gotten your childish humor out of the way.” He grumbled as he began to shape the Wall into a firmer structure, stretching it so that it covered not only Hogwarts but Hogsmeade as well. They both took turns shaping and stretching it, adding more and more magic to Hadrian’s Wall.

“Hey, give me enough time you’ll see I’m a barrel of laughs. And hey, a bit of humor keeps you sane. Just a tip for your insanity issues.” Percy laughed sardonically, throwing him a sly smile.

Voldemort wondered if he kept rolling his eyes would they get stuck like that? “Your sarcasm is rather cute, the last person who displayed that particular trait ended up inside-out with a stake to the heart. But please do continue, I love a good bit of irony.” Voldemort replied airily, smirking at the grimace Percy let out.

“Way to kill the mood, Voldemort. I bet your great at parties.” Percy said rolling his eyes. he allowed the magic to fill him as he floated in the air, Voldemort snorted in amusement, as he too floated in the air joining Percy as they raised the Wall high into the sky.

“I wouldn’t know, parties really weren't my thing and I was crazy then, not really conductive for a fun party. Unless your into they sort of thing.” Voldemort said as Blaise, Dean, and Luna joined them.

Each of them went to different points of the Wall, adding magic to help to strengthen any weak areas they might of missed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur watched all of this with utter hatred in his narrowed brown eyes.

This was not supposed to happen!

Percy was supposed to be broken!

He was supposed to be out on the streets, poor and destitute without family or a home to call his own!

Not this leader! Not this charismatic young man commanding attention and even having death eaters staring at him in awe!

It made Arthur sick that his plan to cast Percy from the family had instead, led to him becoming such a powerful person.

It wasn’t fair!

A bastard like him was only good to be somebody’s whore not a leader commanding a team!

He watched in pure rage as Death Eaters and that parasite Percy performed feats of magic that he had never seen before, it was all filthy dark magic!

How dare Percy say that muggles were a threat! Everyone knew muggles were harmless and needed to be protected, but that disgusting former son of his was trying to taint all that Arthur believed in and worked his entire life for: the protection and integration of muggles into their society!

The little bastard was doing this on purpose! All in a bid to get back at Arthur! The worthless freak was jealous and bitter about being cast from his family, but Arthur could no longer allow the parasite to infect his family. The boy was a curse and a plague on his House and Arthur had to root out the disease before it tainted his pure and good light children.

It was poetic that Percy would join hands with filthy death eaters, he had always been dark. Like they say, blood will out and Percy was simply going back to his roots. Because he was no son of Arthur’s, he had never been. Because Percy Weasley was not the blood son of Arthur S. Weasley!

There were so many reasons Arthur hated Percy. Not only because of his parentage, but the way he had corrupted his true blood sons with his filth!

Both Arthur and Molly had caught each of their son’s at different times, calling out Percy’s name in pleasure as they stroked themselves to completion.

It had unnerved them--and filled them both with fear and disgust.

Molly had been disgusted and appalled at her sons.

She’d wanted to sit each of them down and tell them why it was wrong and shameful to lust after your own brother!

It had unnerved her that all her boys held such… _feelings_ for her third son, Percy.

Molly loved Percy and was outraged on his behalf.

It was only because Arthur had calmed her down and explained to her that it was probably just a phase that their sons would soon outgrow and that Arthur would handle it, that Molly had gratefully handed the issue over into Arthur’s capable hands.

Molly had desperately latched on to Arthur’s calm and rational words--not wanting to believe that her sons were capable of such _perversions_.

So, she had happily moved on with her life, knowing that Arthur had it well in hand.

Arthur knew then, that he could no longer tolerate the parasite that had infected all his sons with such perversions. Percy needed to go!

Even Ron had not been spared, moaning out Percy’s name as he rubbed his cock roughly in Arthur’s shed-desecrating the one place Arthur claimed as his sanctuary, with his cum.

The one place safe from the demon he was forced to call “son” because that was what Percy was, a demon--a stain on his family line!

He rued the day death-eaters had kidnapped his loving Molly! Raping her and leaving her pregnant with their spawn!

To protect her and the child that resulted from the union, Arthur had claimed Percy as his own. But the boy was a constant reminder of what his Molly had suffered.

Arthur hated that some death-eater spawn lived beside his real children!

He pretended to love and care for the brat-but in his true heart, Arthur hated the very ground Percy walked on. 

Everyone believe Arthur was a kind soul, a soft-hearted man who loved his family--and he was, but when it came to Percy, Arthur knew true hatred.

It brought him so much pleasure when his boys treated the parasite like the outcast he was.

He laughed in happiness on the inside, every time he saw the boy’s devastated expression.

It brought Arthur pride that his true sons, who didn’t know that the parasite wasn’t of his blood, understood naturally that he was not worthy of their attention or deserve their love.

So imagine his horror and surprise when he stumbled upon his own boys, his flesh and blood--lusting after and masturbating with that _creature’s_ name on their lips! It filled Arthur with endless rage every time the bastard walked around, acting innocent and oblivious to the affect he had on his perfect boys!

The fucking parasite had corrupted his boys with his lithe, shapely figure, his big innocent blue eyes and his dainty and prim behavior!

Arthur decided that it was time to end the threat on the moral fiber of his bloodline, before his entire line was corrupted beyond repair! So, Arthur planned--researching ways to remove the stain on his family’s honor.

Many people did not realize that Arthur was a rather intelligent man, he hid it well--being seen as nothing more than a muggle-loving fool.

And he did love muggles-they were so helpless and needed wizards to protect them from harm. But if Arthur had wanted too, he could have gotten a more prestigious job--he wasn’t dumb, and was reasonably powerful magically, he had to be-for him to have such talented and powerful offspring, excluding Percy.

But Arthur was a light wizard and believed that it was his duty to help the powerless muggles against the ignorant wizards.

Arthur took great pride in that fact, especially because Percy hated his job, he loved irritating and inconveniencing the boy. Anything to make Percy unhappy made him happy.

Arthur finally got a break when Harry Potter came into their lives, it was so easy pushing Percy out of consideration by maneuvering Harry and later Hermione into their lives.

Who cared about Percy when Harry Potter was so much more interesting! Who cared about Percy when Hermione was a muggle-born and had a lovely pair of muggle parents Arthur could talk too!

It was delightful watching his entire family fawn all over the two new additions as slowly, but surely Percy lost his place in the family.

Even Bill and Charlie showered attention on the two--leaving Percy in the cold.

Arthur waited for Percy to get the hint, that he was not needed--that he had no place in this family--but the fucking parasite held on, refusing to go away!

It was when the fool started making noise against Dumbledore, that Arthur saw his chance!

He had found a way to disown his son in all ways but would not hurt Arthur or ruin his hard-earned reputation.

By using the Non-Familiam potion Arthur was able to remove Percy from everything! He couldn’t even set foot in the Borrow or have access to the family magic and heritage. All he had was his name--and Arthur had even ripped the magic from that!

It had been beautifully executed, Arthur slipped Percy the potion when he was sick one day, telling the boy that it was medicine that would help with the odd sickness he’d gotten. Another ingenious tactic Arthur had used to further his goal of getting rid of him. Percy unknowingly drunk the potion, severing all ties to the family in all but name, it only left Arthur to take a ceremonial knife cut his palm, using his blood all over his house, he had verbally and magically rejected Percy from all things Weasley, only leaving him his last name so that no one other than Percy would realize what Arthur had done.

Molly had been a bit of a problem, because she actually loved the parasite. But a reminder about his origins, that maybe the dark magic inherent in him was invading their boys causing them to act in such unnatural ways, had Molly slowing coming to his point of view, since Molly hated dark magic!

Finally, Arthur was free!

Free from the parasite that had nearly destroyed his family.

Free from the perversion that was corrupting his sons.

He was Free!! The only negative was that he had to constantly remind Molly why the boy needed to stay disowned, but she had such a soft heart for the little bastard--but a few choice words about how Arthur was kind enough to raise a son that was not his blood, a reminder that she was his wife and she owed him her loyalty, and a tidy ultimatum for her to choose Arthur or her son from rape that was likely to go dark, had Molly accepting the boys disownment.

It also helped that the boy was questioning Dumbledore--which pushed Molly away from him since she was a mindless supporter of the old man.

So, all in all, Arthur got what he wanted--no more Percy Weasley-normal perfect sons, a loving wife, a cute daughter and the association of Harry Potter.

Life was good, and Arthur slept good at night knowing that the parasite was out there struggling with no support, family or friends.

So, to see the worthless bastard leading a group, expounding large amounts of magic, and flourishing despite all Arthur had done to ruin him, had him livid!

He could see each of his sons staring at Percy in awe and fascination, the only ones that was acting appropriately was Ginny and Ron, but even Ron—his youngest son, was casting secret lustful glances at Percy!

Arthur gritted his teeth, what did he have to do to get rid of the bastard so that his family could finally be free of his pollution! Arthur hated him, hated Percy so much that he would do anything to destroy him! No matter what!

XXXXXXXXX

Fred was staring at Percy, wishing that he had not been such an idiot to him. To see Percy floating in the air with magic swirling all around him was breathtaking!

Percy had always been beautiful, the quiet, and shy boy had always made Fred feel things he wasn’t supposed to feel for a brother.

It would have been easier if he didn’t feel this way, but from his earliest memory Fred had been fascinated by Percy.

He was just so different from everybody. All the Weasley’s were rough and tumble, but Percy had always been delicate. He was daintier than a girl, prettier than one too.

He was so soft, Fred remembered when Percy used to hold his hand, when he and George had to cross the road, it had been so smooth and soft that Fred used to throw a tantrum anytime he was forced to hold anyone else’s hand other than Percy’s.

Hell, he could remember clearly how he used to brag to anyone that would listen that he would marry Percy.

None of his brother’s had liked that, telling him to stop being a duffer because Percy was a boy! It had made Fred angry that he couldn’t marry Percy so instead of being angry at his big brother’s he’d gotten angry at Percy, teasing him and playing tricks on him.

It had become the only way to get Percy’s beautiful dark blue eyes on him, seeing his crying face, turn red in anger had been the highlight of his life, until he had started to get boners because of it!

Lusting after Percy had been the hardest thing to hide, because no matter what Percy did it had Fred hard as a rock!

He knew Percy didn’t feel the same way about him, hell he knew he was his older brother’s least favorite brother! Because of how malicious his pranks had been and how mean he was too him. That fact used to tear him apart, because he loved Percy so much.

But Fred had always been an idiot, instead of treating Percy gently he’d treated him like crap, maybe it shouldn’t have been such a surprise that he’d left their family. Its not like any of them had treated him right, Fred could only hope that they could start anew and hopefully he could finally put these disgusting feelings to rest.

XXXXXXXXX

Bill wanted to go to Percy and never let him go! He had failed his little brother.

He had let his own messed up feelings get in the way of being a good big brother! But it was so hard, because Bill felt everything but brotherly toward Percy.

Bill had always thought Percy was adorable, he was the prettiest Weasley in the family, that even Aunt Muriel loved dressing him up and doting on him. He hadn’t thought much of if really, Bill had always been protective of his siblings but when it came to Percy, Bill was a little overprotective.

He used to worry about him and keep him safe so that he wouldn’t get hurt, unlike his other siblings who he let run a bit wild exploring the surrounding area, Bill kept Percy away from danger.

His intense need to keep Percy safe had made him rather stern with the boy, his feelings hadn’t turned _unnatural_ until Percy had started Hogwarts. Bill would notice how his oblivious younger brother was totally unaware of the many, _many_ looks he got from boys in almost every year, even the upper years!

It had made Bill panic! Becoming paranoid and nearly obsessive with the thought that one of those worthless blokes would trick his defenseless and naïve younger brother and hurt him.

Bill, usually a cool and laid-back type of guy, had become a tough and hard young man when it came to his baby brother. He was very strict on Percy, setting bedtimes, and checking up on his whereabouts almost to the point that it had become a running joke in Gryffindor.

Everyone knew Bill Weasley had a serious brother complex when it came to his younger brother Percy. The guy was nuts about him! And would gut any boy that looked like they were going to confess to the oblivious red head. No, everyone knew Percy Weasley was off-limits, no matter how pretty he was!

Even Oliver Wood, Percy’s best friend was well aware of it, but he loved pushing the boundaries set by Bill Weasley and had Bill wanting to throttle the little shit so many times! Bill hated Wood and wished with everything in him that the boy would go away!

It was actually Bill’s finally year of Hogwarts, that Bill realized that the feelings he had for Percy were distinctly not of a brotherly nature when he woke up hard as a rock, covered in cum after he had a wet dream staring his brother Percy!

Bill had been horrified.

He was not some sick pedo! He loved his brother; he didn’t want to do such things to him!

But it happened almost every night, dreams of Bill touching and kissing Percy. Of tasting his soft skin and making him cum! These thoughts had terrorized him until finally he had made it to graduation night, Bill had been avoiding Percy the whole year, but finally the second year had cornered him, tears of sadness and anger dripping down his face.

Percy had said only one word, “Why” his dark blue eyes accusing.

Bill had simply fallen to his knees, scooping his brother up and holding him close. It was then that Bill understood that he was a goner, that Percy had his heart and he would never be this close to him again.

With Percy’s sweet scent of apricots swirling around him, Bill wept, feeling like the worst person in existence because he was in love with a twelve-year-old boy that happened to be his younger brother!

That same night, Bill packed his bags and went to Egypt, joining the curse-breakers as a way to free himself from temptation and keep his younger brother safe from his perverted feelings.

Ever since then, Bill had been distant with Percy for fear of revealing how fucked up he really was. He regretted how cold and dismissive he’d been to the brother he loved more than life itself!

Bill hoped that Percy would forgive him, because Bill missed him so much! His sweet and soft younger brother, though as Bill watched Percy handle amazing amounts of magic-maybe not as soft or sweet but badass and sexy! Bill felt shame as he began to harden watching Percy’s shapely body, he was still so damn beautiful! Bill thought wistfully watching him.

Each of the Weasley brother's watched Percy with lust, adoration, confusion, and love.

While Arthur and Ginny burned with Hatred.

Molly was torn, she had missed her son but he was fighting with the Death Eaters! Talking such nonsense about muggles being enemies and dangerous! Preposterous! Muggles were harmless, her poor easily led Percy had fallen for the lies of the Dark, Molly thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy had sweat pouring down his face as he worked side by side with his team and Voldemort. He could hear the singing of the death eaters and Kingsley, feel their magic strengthening the Wall until it was so solid nothing non-magical could enter it!

Percy had made sure to layer it with protection spells, so that anyone magical or nonmagical that wished harm to Hogwarts and its residents could never gain entry. He also added a few more defenses and tricks just to be on the safe side.

Dean glanced up sharply, waving a hand, a holographic map appeared in front of him. “Well Boss, looks like they are not to far away from us, we have less than twenty minutes to prepare and get things ready for our offensive.” Dean stated grimly. His face a cold mask, already in kill mode.

Percy nodded, he floated down landing on his feet, he motioned to his team, ready to give them their orders.

“Right you guys, you heard Dean. We have less than twenty to get things ready. So lets make it count!” Percy said nodding his head to each of them.

“Dean, pull up a large scale map of their location. I want to see their every move. When they are close enough I want a visual projection. Got it?” Percy order.

“Got it.” Dean said nodding, he ran to where Hadrian’s Wall stood moving iridescently as the magic danced inside it. He pulled out his chalk preparing to draw the runes he would to make the projection.

“Blaise, I need you to set up the perimeter, layer out the traps and movements you will need to take them out. You are my best assassin, set up “Deo Uno” but only if you think you can handle it, I don’t want you taking any risks.” Percy said worriedly, Deo Uno was dangerous and took a lot out of Blaise, normally he would never put that option on the table--but this was the end game, and they needed to cover all their bases.

Blaise nodded coolly, “I am capable of performing my role, fearless leader. I know what Deo Uno entails, don’t worry it will only be a last result. But no matter what, I will do what it takes to protect my people.” Blaise stated seriously, his eyes fierce as he glared at Percy, letting him know that he would not back down.

Percy sighed, he hated that it was even an option, but he trusted Blaise.

He nodded his head, placing a soothing hand on his friend letting him know he wasn’t doubting his skill, but was only worried about him.

Blaise smirked and snapped his fingers as a black hole appeared out of thin air, it was a portal made up of shadows that took you anywhere, one of the tricks that made Blaise such a deadly assassin. He saluted Percy and walked into the Black hole disappearing into nothingness.

Percy turned to the last member of his team.

“Luna, I need you to do sealing circles on all light wizards except for Kingsley. They are a liability and I don’t have time to deal with them. They’re too stupid to leave, but to stubborn to help us prepare for the muggles, so take your special salt and seal them so they are out of our hair. Also after that, get with Dean and set up the weapon gages in the trees and get into position. I have no doubt we will need everything we’ve got to destroy that weapon and the muggles.” Percy commanded.

Luna smiled, her eyes focused as she nodded her understanding “As you wish, fearless leader, the nargles will help us. I will initiate “Ultra sanction” as soon as Blaise gives me the signal.” Luna stated her expression calm yet serious.

Percy nodded grimly to her words. “Do that, as son as he gives you the word. Voldemort and I will do a lock down of Hogwarts, this is a last resort, if we somehow manage to fail, Hogwarts will be protected no matter what!” Percy said turning to Voldemort.

Voldemort was shocked to hear how efficient and organized they all were.

To witness how cohesive and close each of them were, was more than he’d expected.

What stunned him even more was how much they trusted and relied on the Weasley boy. He was truly their leader and led them with a seriousness and strength that Voldemort was sure no one had ever thought he was capable of.

The boy was a worthy ally. He was not impulsive or the typical wand-happy Gryffindor.

No, the boy was analytical and calculating, he weighed his options and was cool under pressure.

Percy Weasley was a leader to be proud of, a wizard to reckon with. The light had been fools to cast him away!

But Voldemort was no fool, the boy had proven himself and Voldemort was proud to be on his side, because he could already tell that Percy Weasley and his team, were not enemies he wanted to have.

Poor muggles, Voldemort thought cruelly, they had brought pure destruction upon themselves, death awaited them all! Voldemort would sit back and enjoy the show!


	3. Let the good times roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Time to spice up your new year! 2020 is the year of the extra and you know your girl is extra. Especially with this Coronavirus situation going on, so stay safe, clean, and protected! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys, been so much going on in my life but things are calming down for me, I'm an essential worker! Despite the craziness in the world, I'm slowly writing on my stories.
> 
> Note: I had a completely different chapter but I had to scrap it, it did not live up to the last two chapters. It takes a lot to get things the way I want them so please guys, bare with me.
> 
> Now that that's over with, In this chapter we got the confrontation with the muggles and the first part of the Offensive! Yay!
> 
> Blaise's badassery will know no bounds and the big question? What happened to Harry Potter! will not be answered but keep that question in mind.
> 
> This chapter has it all, death, bad ass magic, weapons, and a shit load of DRAMA!!

Blaise knew that it was on him to control the perimeter.

He set up traps amid the foliage, creating his portals that would drag a man right into _hell_ \--and he meant that literally.

" _Deo Uno_ " the end all--the last resort, was the most deadly attack in his arsenal. Blaise was setting them up to trap men's souls.

Blaise had never thought Percy would ever hint of it to him, let alone ask him! Because Percy knew the effect it would have on him, Percy understood the huge sacrifice Blaise would be making, he wouldn't of ask him if he didn't.

Blaise had never used _Deo Uno_ a day in his life, it was an old Moroccan ritual passed down in his family from generation to generation.

His great-grandmother and numerous aunts and uncles on his father's side, had taught him the ritual when he was a small boy, visiting the country of his ancestors ripe with ancient magic.

Morocco was very different from Great Britain, the way they dealt with and understood magic was a far cry from the British ministry of magic.

Blaise in his ceremonial clothing that had taken the place of his battle suit, was a long colorful African skirt- filled to the brim with runes sewn into the fabric.

His brown chest was bare, covered with markings tattooed into his skin, by the elders of his clan who had chanted words in Arabic weaving spells into his flesh.

It was there that he had learned of " _Deo Uno_ " the ability to call the death spirits to your will and subdue them to do your bidding.

His grandfather had warned him that to use _Deo Uno_ required a sacrifice of blood, but also that the one who called would suffer the burden forever and bare the

stigma of seeing the world _beyond_ this one--forced to contend with the knowledge that they would forever be bound to the other world.

Blaise's eyes would now be open and forever changed, seeing demons and monster's--his dreams and mind connected to the spirit world.

It was a tough price to pay, and not for the faint of heart. There was a reason it was a forbidden art, and only used as a last resort.

What Blaise intended to do- was open portals to the underworld using his black holes, hidden in strategic places--so when the muggles came and fell into them they would be dragged right down into hell!

His heart hurt at what he would soon have to do, but he remembered Dean's niece, the precious baby girl who had been sold by her own muggle mother to be experimented on by scientists! Those monsters had whole facilities created to get muggle-born children in a effort to find the secret to their magic.

Blaise's heart hardened, his expression cold, if they had not been there to save her or the other children Blaise didn't even want to think about what would have happened to them!

If he didn't destroy these monster's now, who knows what atrocities those muggle fiends would commit against them!

Blaise closed his eyes, took out a ritual knife and cut against the markings on his chest, drawing blood.

He began to chant, his blood running like a river as his eyes began to glow. His his blood flowed into the grooves of his markings, outlining them. The magic in his blood began to heat, glowing the more he chanted.

 ** _jaa amore seie A'tama ka esun....."_** Blaise chanted, the air around him was still, while the sky became dark as thunder boomed above him.

_**aaUn taeya ema hi'syica si'un...."** _

The words had barely left his lips before each of his black holes surrounded him, as monsters beyond imagining stepped forward.

Blaise showed no fear, his expression stoic but inside he was trembling like a leaf.

**_"...hmmm, you have summoned the Horde, have called for us HUMAN! What do you ask of us? For the horde would like to know?"_ **

An omnious voice whispered, it was deep, frightening, it slithered around Blaise like a snake ready to strike. 

"I call on you, _Horde_ , to answer my cry! To protect all of magic I offer myself, but if not myself--I offer you souls and blood. **Hear me!** For the souls of evil men are waiting to be devoured, this I offer you." Blaise intoned, speaking confidently, bowing in respect.

 ** _"_ _hmmm....how delightful, the Horde takes pleasure in the souls of men. But why do you offer such, child? Are they yours to give? Should we not take yours instead, you called us?_** " The voice questioned mockingly, Blaise felt as if the voice was suffocating him, he could feel its presence all around him, judging him, weighing him in the balance and finding him wanting.

Blaise knew he could not let his terror show, he had to state his case. If he failed, he didn't want to contemplate his fate, more importantly the fate of Hogwarts.

"They are not mine to give--but I offer them to you anyway. I simply present the opportunity for you to do as you will. If my life must be forfeit--then let it be forfeit along with theirs!" Blaise stated passionately. 

The ** _Horde_** was quiet- _watchful_ , as if weighing his words.

Blaise waited with baited breath for their verdict.

 _ **....mmmh, very well HUMAN, we accept your offer. We will take the souls of these men you offer us, but your soul we will allow you to keep--for now, you amuse us and we will take pleasure in watching you greatly. Do not disappoint us, you belong to the Horde and the Horde always collects,"**_ The voice hissed darkly, fading away...the monsters that had stood before him disappeared. 

Blaise released a stuttered breath as he watched each of his portals float back into their hiding spots, but not before seeing glimpses of demons and monsters waiting inside them.

Blaise shuddered in fear, he had gotten what he'd wanted-- but now he had to live with the consequences of his choice for the rest of his life.

He gripped his wand, using it like a walkie talkie he contacted Percy. "Its done. The perimeter is set." Blaise stated firmly, blood still covering his chest.

Percy on the other side of Hadrian's wall, sighed softly.

 ** _"G_** **ood,** and about what I asked of you? is it done?" He questioned, hoping he didn't get a reply, but already knowing the most likely answer, he waited with bated breath.

There was a long pause, before Blaise finally answered. " _Yes_." he whispered brokenly, unable to hide his devastation. 

Percy closed his eyes in sorrow, hating himself--hating that things had come to this, that his softhearted friend had been forced to bare the brunt of such a terrible thing, knowing he would never forgive himself for forcing Blaise to do something so heinous, that would be with him for the rest of his life!

Blaise gritted his teeth at the pity he heard in Percy's voice. "Don't you dare pity me! I knew the risks-we all did! This world has forced them all of us to make sacrifices that will scar us for life, so I need you to be my fearless leader, my best friend-- _my brother_ , and help me to keep from spiraling out of control!"

"We don't have time to cry or feel sorry for ourselves, we are doing this for magic! So dust yourself off and order me around you idiot!" Blaise argued passionately, his firm tone hiding the tears that were pouring down his face.

Percy stood up straight, he was right, Blaise deserved better, he would not dishonor his sacrifice.

"You're right."

"Blaise come back inside Hadrian's Wall, we need to regroup and have Luna check your mental state. No arguments, I need you in tiptop condition if you are going to be effective in our offensive. Do you hear me, Blaise? I want you back here in the next five minuets or I'm coming out to get you myself." Percy ordered sternly.

Blaise let out a watery smile, nodding in agreement, he firmly let out a "Sir, Yes sir!" and ended their connection. 

Percy who had been trying to be strong while talking to Blaise felt devasted.

Dean and Luna, who had been working on their own tasks suddenly went to him, giving him a hug.

All three felt sorrow for their partner, and knew that Percy felt worst of all. They held each other quietly, taking comfort and strength from each other, knowing that Blaise would need all of them to lean on and be strong.

~*~

Voldemort stood off to the side, noticing the pain on each of their faces.

He could tell that they cared for one another, they were a single unit--devoted to each other.

When his wayward snake, Blaise Zabini, entered, it was like all three of the couldn't get to him fast enough, the dark skinned slytherin tried to play it off as nothing, that he was fine, but even Voldemort could tell that something was wrong with the boy.

Luna floated forward, with Dean and Percy flanking her, she pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes as she assessed Blaise's mental condition.

Luna was a mind walker-much more intricate than legilimency as she explored his mind, touching and analyzing it. Percy and Dean stood beside her, holding them both as they too joined Luna's mind walk, to help give Luna strength and ground her.

It took only an instant, but Luna pulled back, wiping a tear stray from her eyes, she smiled lovingly.

"You are not alone Blaise, if the Horde own's you-- then it own's us too, all sacrifices, all suffering, all pain is to be shared between us." Luna stated simply, her wide blue eyes wise.

Blaise nodded, looking away in shame as they gave him a group hug, reminding him that he wasn't alone and they cared.

Blaise scoffed, hiding a teary smile, "Yes, yes, now enough with the hugging. Your ruining my reputation as a emotionless sytherin." He drawled teasingly.

Blaise was thankful for his friends, they always had his back!

Dean grinned, clapping him excitedly on the back, feeling proud of his friend. While Luna smiled a gentle smile and Percy nodded solemnly, still wrecked with guilt.

Voldemort walked forward, "Now that all that _kumbaya-_ story time nonsense is over with, lets kill some muggles!" He said feeling pumped, hoping he could break the depressing mood.

It wasn't like him to care, but seeing these amazing kids sad made him want to make them happy--strange I know.

The four of them looked at each other incredulously and laughed at the fact they had _Voldemort_ trying to cheer them up! Life was crazy sometimes.

Even in the midst of their pain and sorrow, heading to battle with crazed muggles--they were happy.

Even for this small moment in time, they were proud that they had each other!

Breaking the tender moment, they turned as one as Dean's alarm ring clear, loudly alerting them to the fact that the Muggles had made it to Hogwarts--now _**it was showtime!**_

\--------------------------------------------

**_The magic user's were up to something...._ **

The insidious thought slithered innocently through the mind of First Sargent Michael S. Whipcord of the United States Army.

He marched onward with his men, contemplating all the facts that had brought him here- _to this moment._

Michael Whipcord was a simple man, an army man, a soldier that had seen the best and worst of men.

But the existence of magic and the realization that all that wonky _hocus-pocus_ was _real_ , filled Sergeant Whipcord with nothing but anger and disgust.

He'd always considered himself a man of reason and hard work; only believing in things that could be touched and seen.

But to find out that that there was an entire world of people out there that could use _magic_ to do whatever they wanted-- sent a fission of fear and petty jealousy throughout his body.

It was _unnatural_ , magic that is--humans were not supposed to have such advantages in life.

So to find out that there were individuals out there who could wave a wand and do such amazing things, made him want to pick up his gun and kill them all.

A teeny tiny voice whispered that it was _unfair_ that freaks like them got to have such power.

They didn't deserve it, while guys like him struggled to make ends meet!

It wasn't fair that they got to have all the lucky breaks and be all special, while regular Joe's like him had to suffer normal shit while they had the means to make all their problems go away with _magic_. 

**_No!_ **

He wouldn't stand for it!

He wouldn't sit idly by and allow his country to be threatened by these _magical weirdo's!_

He was an elite soldier that had devoted his life to serving his country honorably--No stinking wort-faced, pointy hat wearing, black cat having **_freak_** was going to intimidate him! Michael would prove to himself and his men that a bunch of wand-waving pussies were no match for the USA! They were from the Home of the Free, the home of the Brave, they were American soldiers of the greatest country in the world the United States!

~*~

Michael was angry, more than angry he was pissed! 

He wanted to shoot his gun and have target practice with a few of them witches and wizards, but they were in hiding, hidden in their little hidey-holes.

Despite his many years of service, Michael still couldn't believe he'd been given this mission--that he had been chosen out of many high ranking officers to lead lead the charge.

Before the debriefing, he'd been totally ignorant to the existence of magic, but now he and his team were in Great Britain, working with and collaborating with the British Armed forces as they dealt with the growing threat of the magicals.

 _Magicals..._ he sneered mockingly, a look of utter hatred and disgust transforming his handsome face into an ugly mask of contempt.

Those animals didn't deserve to be called something so whimsical, **_No_** -they deserved to be called exactly what they were- ** _vermin!_**

Like rats, hiding in their holes, they scurried around-afraid to show their face, unknowing that they were being hunted like the filth they were.

The magicals had no idea of the coming hell he and his men would rain down on them.

He smirked, as thoughts of fire and burning witches at the stake like his ancestors had done years before filled him with dark excitement. The destruction he was ready to unleash on their hidden world made him anxious to find them sonsofbitches!

**_They would suffer_** a cruel part of him whispered.

They had been unfairly blessed, but he and his men were the great equalizer, and would show them they were _nothing_!

Those vermin weren't special-they were animals, beasts, good for nothing more than fuel for the fire!

_It should have been me! I should have been born with magic!_

_I deserve such power, not them!_ he secretly thought, Michael would never admit it out loud or acknowledge the traitorous thought, but a part of him wished it had been him with such a gift.

He spit on the ground, hating himself for feeling this way, almost as much as he hated the magicals for daring to have what he would never attain.

They dared to make him feel inadequate and less than, getting to have something he would never have and making him realize how empty his life truly was with out it.

_**The magicals would pay for having magic.** _

Michael's heated gaze watched the rough countryside they had found themselves in, The _freaks_ were out there somewhere, hiding behind their magic tricks, but he would find them and when he did--he would **_crush_** them!

Cold eyes the color of ice, watched as three of his men manned the handy little device, which was as large as a small car, they were using it to follow the large energy deposits that would lead them right to the freaks!

Like rats in a trap, they would squeal and fall prey to he and his team waiting to kill all the demonic beasts. 

Like they say, _Vermin_ needed to be exterminated.

What really made him sick, was the fact that these animals had an entire fucking world hiding in plain sight, right under his nose!

He had been none the wiser, thinking he knew all there was to know about his normal world, but that had been a lie, just the thought that one of them could have been near him and he wouldn't have known it, filled him with fear!

They didn't belong in this world and it was his job to take them out.

_Fucking parasites!_

To Michael Whipcord and his ilk, Magicals were nothing but an infestation, no different than roaches or rats.

As First Sargent of the U.S. Army, one of the highest positions a soldier could attain, he knew exactly what he would do get rid of their magical infestation:

 _smoke'em out!_ _Time to end these fucking parasites forever!_ Whipcord thought darkly.

He glanced to his left at his fellow general, Captain Andrew Wellerson, who walked by his side, his contemporary in the British Armed forces.

A decorated war hero, the man was an asset to have on this new mission--they both hated and wanted to destroy the filthy magic user's.

It was really no surprise that he and Wellerson had been chosen to lead the charge against this new threat, they were both decorated hero's, both beloved by their men and country; and known to do whatever it takes to complete the mission-even at the cost of their lives!

Whipcord had no doubt that they would complete their objective, for the Commander and Chief, as well as the Queen.

Both heads of state could rest easy knowing that that he and Wellerson were on the case.

~*~

Michael motioned to his navigator, Ned, the young man had been leading them as the main controller of the the device, he knew how to understand the readings while the other's drove it.

The device-RX02357-z3 created by top scientists to track the excess magic released into the atmosphere by the magic-users.

The device was a mixture of super computer, car, and robot that somehow consumed energy, like a bloodhound it sniffed out magic and really lit up when large quantities were at its disposal to consume, Michael knew they had just what they needed to capture the magicals.

The good thing about the device was that Magic was energy, so the device would pick up the large fluctuations that were being released at random previously thought to be abandon locations--locations they were learning were hotbeds for magical activity and people.

That was the only explanation as to why they ended up in the butt crack of Scotland.

"What have you got Ned?" He asked.

"Do you know the exact location of the vermin?" Michael barked out, ready to get his gun and shoot as many of the fuckers as he could.

"No Sir, at least not an exact location, but a general area really. Based on the readings I'm getting the energy seems to be fluctuating erratically instead of staying static." Ned answered nervously.

The place their tracking system had led them too, had picked up on large amounts of energy being released at an alarming rate! Unfortunately, they were now at a standstill, unable to pinpoint an exact location.

This was just one more reason why the monsters needed to captured and eliminated!

Anything that was capable of controlling such boundless amounts of power, was a threat that needed to be neutralized ASAP!

Magicals did not deserve such power, and now that the United States government knew about them, it was time to take care of business, Whipcord thought, filled with frustration.

"I don't care what you have to do Ned! I want full disclosure on our vermin's location or that's your ass!" Whipcord bellowed in fury.

Ned shrunk back in fear, stuttering out a timid "yes sir" he hurriedly got back to work.

Andrew Wellerson had been watching his fellow general terrorize the soldiers the entire mission, no matter what they did Whipcord would find something to yell and scream about.

Andrew was not fooled by the brash and loud talking american, he knew how hard the other man tried to hide his fear behind his blustery and blowhard demeanor.

Every time Whipcord opened his mouth he revealed why Andrew detested Americans-- they were just so _common_ and had not an ounce of refinement.

Though Andrew held as much disdain for the magicals as Whipcord, he felt there was no point in badgering the soldiers needlessly, they were simply doing their job, no need to be a bloody arse about it. 

"Really Michael, there is no need for all these theatrics. Ned, do carry on, you are doing a bloody good job."

"Focus on the area that displays the most erratic behavior, my good lad, that may be the key to finding the magicals exact location." Atticus stated calmly, ignoring the growling other man as he walked around their temporary camp like a beast in rage.

Andrew glanced around warily, Scotland had never been his favorite place in the world, he was London-born through and through, but he had to admit the rugged landscape had an almost eerie appeal, as if touched by something otherworldly.

If magic was reason for the wild beauty he would not be surprised, there was an almost otherworldly quality to the place, The trees stood silent, as if alive- watchful of the intruders in their midst.

Andrew farrowed his brow in confusion, as disquiet filled him, the eerie surroundings not sitting quite right with him.

**_So_ _mething isn't right_... **

The thought blared through his mind, filling him with hesitation.

Andrew took a cautious step, breathing deeply as his anxiety spiked, taking in the ominous feeling that seemed to permeate around them.

Nothing moved-everything was _still_ , as if nature itself was holding its breath.

He could hear Whipcord bleating in the background, but everything else was muted, he motioned to his men, reminding them silently to stay cautious-they didn't know what they were dealing with.

"Sir, we've got a large reading over here but its stable, as if whatever it is is filled with untold amounts of magic but it isn't moving." Ned explained nervously.

"Where is it soldier?" Whipcord hissed in annoyance.

Ned gulped in fear, filled with terror "h-here sir." he stuttered trembling.

Michael Whipcord First Sargent of the United States Army, tightened his hold on his AK-47, looking around trying to hide his own fear behind a confident demeanor.

"Well, ladies times a-wasting, we've got magicals to kill! Get your guns at ready, let's move out! If it looks suspicious shoot it!" He ordered gruffly 

Andrew glared at his co-commander, "Don't do anything foolish, keep your eyes open and walk cautiously." 

Whipcord sneered "We ain't some pansies, we go in guns blazing!" 

... ** _Exactly_** , so let me blaze your gun!" A cheeky voice said behind him, Michael whipped around and came face to face with a... _kid_? The boy was black, wearing a weird skirt thing with no shirt. All the soldiers had their guns pointed right at him, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

The kid smiled, not an ounce of fear on his face, "Just so you know, my name is Blaise." He smirked mischievously.

Ned, who had been studying the device, suddenly let out a sharp gasp, shouting with panic, "I-I think he's one them-" Ned never got to finish his sentence because suddenly a dagger was sticking out the side of his neck.

Everyone stood there stunned as they watched his body fall to the floor. 

Screams rent the air as pandemonium took place.

"Kill the kid" Whipcord shouted, spit flying as he roared at the top of his lungs. **"Find him! I want that vermin _dead!_ "**

"Aww...that's not very nice, how was that for gun's blazing? I think the knife was a nice touch." Blaise mocked, popping his head out of a tree he was hiding in. 

The soldiers in rage, riddled the tree with bullets, hoping they killed the little fucker.

"Nope, you missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Blaise teased, this time his head had popped out of a bush. Blaise kept popping up in random places, discombobulating the battalion of 200.

Andrew Wellerson was holding his gun, his eyes on the alert, the kid was obviously a magical--but worst of all, he had knew they were coming. That was the only explanation for him being here and being so perfectly ready to attack them.

He needed to round up his men before their was a blood bath, their was no doubt in Andrew's mind that the magic user's had somehow done what Andrew and his team had intended to do to them, box them in and pick them off one by one so they couldn't escape.

The trap they'd set for the magic users, would soon be he and his men graves, if they didn't get away.

" ** _Whipcord_**! We have got to go! They know about us! If we don't leave now, they'll kill us all!" Andrew shouted.

Whipcord shook his head dismissively, filled with excitement.

_**"Hell no!"** _

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until I kill that little fucker! They want a war, I'll give them a war!" He shouted loudly, rousing the men who had been hiding in fear. With renewed energy they were ready to face the magic freaks to their death!

Andrew, smothering a curse, knew it was a loss cause. He would have to stay alive and survive because he had a feeling that whatever the magicals had planned would lead to untold death.

~*~

Blaise was breathing harshly, he had successfully evaded the muggles but he wasn't letting his guard down.

He might have looked erratic, popping up everywhere, but there was a method to his madness.

He had to get as many of the muggle soldiers near his hidden portals as he could, he was slowly herding them in that direction, aiming for his traps.

He knew he wouldn't get all of them, but he had to thin the herd, there were too many for them to fight as is, Blaise's job was to bring their numbers down then it would be Dean and Luna's turn.

He looked to his left, Percy was hiding in the opposite branch, taking in the chaos Blaise was causing.

He put a finger to his temple, talking to Blaise in his mind.

_ Good job Blaise, you've got them riled up and angry. They will be so busy chasing you to notice what we're doing or the fact that it's not just you killing them. _

Blaise nodded solemnly, _you'er right. Also you were quick with that dagger boss, I almost didn't see you myself._

Percy looked away, _it was necessary, that bloke was the only one capable of manning the device, with him gone we're able to have a bit more freedom, plus, he seemed too smart, like he would have caught on too quick if we would have let him live.. A person like that can not be allowed to live, its to dangerous for us._ Percy explained grimly.

Blaise nodded, he understood.

There were a few other's in that group of soldiers that needed to be watched and eliminated, and that British commander was one.

Blaise had heard his words of warning to that stupid american, he needed to make sure they killed him, because something told Blaise that if he was left alive then all hell would break lose!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Queen series, its in another universe but it will still tie in loosely with the Slytherin Omega.  
> This may be more Percy-centric but trust, Blaise has a big role in this, as well as Dean. I want to set this series up as a multi-verse look at different scenarios with Blaise, Percy, Dean, Luna or any of my underrated favs getting time in the lime-light.


End file.
